Summer Fun
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Following the adventures of Chrom's Shepherds, his group finds themselves in a summer resort. What seems to be a spectacular vacation turns out to be a complete nightmare. Fire Emblem Awakening's: Robin(M), Chrom, Lissa, Cordelia, Tharja, etc.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

Alas, I have finally finished Fire Emblem Awakening. It was a truly great game, but the story isn't quite over yet. After downloading several DLCs I've been inspired to write a few short stories, this particularly being the summer scramble.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, and suggested themes.

* * *

The sun scorched down onto the field as the Shepherds fanned themselves in the blazing heat. Robin walked beside Chrom, his eyes examining the palm trees and green hills. For once in his life, he didn't know where they were. He stopped in tracks as their fearsome leader came to a halt as well.

"I may have miscalculated, I think we're lost."

"What?" The blue haired prince turned to face his clever tactician. "What do you mean we're lost?"

He ran his hands along the palm's bark. There was no familiarity within the scenery, he had traveled with the Shepherds for so long that he had nearly memorized every landscape by now. This was quite different from the plains they had traveled to.

"I believe Robin is correct." Miriel approached Chrom from the back of the group. She adjusted her spectacles as she too observed the environment. "I am not familiar with this area." The wind whipped along the forest, the air was cool and crisp, which only meant one thing. "But if my theory is true, we should be near the ocean."

Robin stopped to feel the pleasant breeze, Miriel was right. He nodded his head in agreement. "She's right, we should be close to the sea."

"Then we march forward." Chrom stated, "We can take a quick break once we've left this forest."

"I agree." Robin thought it best for them to evacuate the green setting, it made them vulnerable to any ambushes.

Miriel narrowed her eyes as she agreed to her leader's wise decision. The Shepherds continued to walk on.

* * *

Robin walked on as Lissa ran ahead to catch up with him.

"Are we still lost?" She looked at the blonde haired boy who produced a small grin.

"Yes, but I'm sure it won't stay this way for long." He reassured her to relieve her from any anxiety.

"Oh, ok" she held her staff with a firm grip. She hated feeling lost, it made her feel uneasy.

"Don't worry too much." He patted her on the head.

Lissa felt a little better, Robin always knew how to cheer her up. She opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly heard her name calling from behind the pack. It was her best friend Maribelle.

"You should probably go to her..." He tilted his head to the back.

"Yes, I probably should." She wanted to converse with the master tactician for a while longer, but if she stayed, Maribelle was sure to throw a fit. "I'll talk to you later then." She smiled at him as he returned it with a grin. Her yellow dress retreated from his sight as she joined the parasol wielding girl.

Fredrick rode on top of his horse, searching for a beautiful blonde. When he finally caught the Shepherd he dropped down and started walking beside the robed monk.

"Libra! Thank the gods, I was hoping I could find you."

"Hello, Fredrick. Is there something I can assist you with?"

"I have sinned deeply and frequently. Unforgivably in fact...Oh gods." He lowered his head, tightening his grip on his horse's reign. They were at the back of the group, their voices barely heard if they conversed.

"Now, now." He tried to calm down the stern faced horseman. "Were you going to confess these sins?"

"Yes...I..I absolutely must."

"Then I would hear your confession. Naturally whatever you say will be kept in strictest confidence, so try and relax." He calmly stated as they walked along. "Whenever you're ready."

"The truth is...lately I have struggled to keep my devotion to my masters in check. I fear that Chrom and Lissa have grown to despise me for it." His face pained to utter those very words.

"I...I see. But isn't such loyalty considered to be a virtue?" He didn't understand where this was going, nonetheless Fredrick continued.

"In general, yes..."

"Then perhaps you can be more specific regarding these...sins."

"Ah yes, let's see. For one, I decorated the walls of my tent with paintings of my beloved masters." He looked up, his face beaming with happiness. "It's so inspiring to wake up to their images each morning!" His expression quickly changed to sadness. "But when they had found out, they did not seem pleased."

"..." Libra walked in silence, his face strewn in confusion. It was hardly a sin.

"Next, I found a tear in Chrom's small cloths and set about mending it. When he saw this he angrily ordered me to dismiss such trifles."

Libra furrowed his brows, this was hardly a confession. "But those aren't si-"

Fredrick cut the monk if as he continued. "And then, on a cold morning, I thought it best to warm up Lissa's shoes so I held them to my breast to keep them warm. When she found me, she told me to take my own shoes and shove them up my-"

"Yes! Yes, I understand that it is a tad excessive, but-"

"Those are only but a few of my transgressions."

"Which means that the full total must be staggering..."

"Precisely!" He beamed once again. "Which is why I am in need of Naga's forgiveness."

"I'm not quite sure it's Naga's forgiveness you are in need of." He turned to Fredrick, who was completely serious about his predicament. "Perhaps it would be best to distance yourself from your masters."

"What?! But I.." This was not the advice he had expected to hear.

"Sometimes a bit of distance is needed to gain a proper perspective."

The great knight put some thought into it. "I..I suppose you're right. I shall endeavor to give it a try."

A smile formed upon Libra's face as they walked along the trail.

Lissa stood beside Maribelle as they chatted idly about several things such as: the war, Grima, and several boys from the Shepherds.

"I saw you conversing with Robin." The troubadour eyed her little treasure as she spoke. "Would you mind sharing what you two spoke about?"

"I just asked him if we were lost." Lissa replied easily.

"Oh really?" The blonde haired noble felt like teasing little Lissa today, perhaps she had grown bored from walking along the endless trail.

"Yes" she was starting to wonder why Maribelle was questioning her about Robin.

"You know, for a lowly commoner who has no class, he has a few...desirable qualities." She looked ahead, examining the platinum blonde haired tactician as he gave Chrom a perfect smile.

Lissa turned to her friend, "like what?"

"Well, I usually don't say this, but he is quite handsome."

The mage's cheeks flushed bright red, out of all the boys in the group Maribelle had to bring up Robin.

She noticed the hue of red around the young girl's face. "He also has a perfect smile, one so bright that most nobles would die for." She continued pressing on the topic, when there was no response she linked her arm into Lissa's. "Come now, don't tell me you have a crush on our clever tactician." She smiled at the mage beside her.

"W-What? No way..." Her heart raced as she watched Donnel and Vaike walk up to him.

"Don't deny it Lissa, it's perfectly normal." She reassured her with a smile. "It is about time you find yourself a proper suitor."

"There's no way-"

"Relax, I approve of him." She frowned at the thought of the two pairing up together. "I'm not completely fond of..the boy, but he is certainly qualified."

"What are you talking about?" She so desperately wanted to rid the subject in its entirety. "I..I'm going on ahead." Without another word she detatched herself from Maribelle as she disappeared into the sea of Shepherds.

"Well, that escalated rather quickly." She spoke to herself as the blonde pigtailed girl vanished.

For some reason, Robin fell back to the middle of the pack as Vaike and Donnel accompanied him. They followed behind Tharja as they watched her cloak move with every step carefully concealing her derriere.

"Umm..is there a reason why we're falling back?" Robin asked Vaike as they followed behind the dark mage.

Donnel held the reigns on Maribelle's horse, it struck him odd to think that the girl would bother walking on foot. "Yeah, I reckon' i'd have to agree with him."

"Just follow after ol' teach and enjoy the view." He said nonchalantly.

Robin stared ahead, there was nothing to see but Tharja's dark, raven hair. "But there's nothing to see..." He deadpanned at Vaike.

"Shusssh, wait for it..." He told the villager and tactician who both lacked his enthusiasm as they trudged along.

They were nearly out of the woodlands when a sudden, strong gust of wind picked up briefly lifting her cloak to reveal one of her greatest assets.

The three boys stopped in their tracks, surprised that the dim witted fighter was actually right. She moved quickly to block her arms from the wind, her hair flowing freely in the air for a few seconds. There was no doubt in their minds that Tharja was gifted with one of the best bodies between the Shepherds.

Once the wind died down she moved her head to the side to glance at the group behind her. Her dark gaze had an ominous aura as her eyes aimed for each boy. Vaike and Donnel slowly retreated to Robin's back as he swallowed hard, his cheeks beet red while he stood still.

She shot a single icy glare at him before walking forward. There was no hex or threat that came from her lips. She simply brushed the whole incident aside as if it never happened.

Once the coast was clear, Vaike and Donnel stood beside the master tactician. They placed their hands on each side of his shoulder, he had saved them temporarily.

"Ya sure are something." The villager said happily as he marched along.

The blonde haired fighter simply raised his eyebrows in approval. The two walked ahead, leaving Robin by himself as the image of the raven haired beauty remained in his mind. He shook his head to snap out of it as he ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

...To be continued

AN: i can't believe i actually wrote it, haha. Well, hope it wasn't too bad.

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Just a reminder in advance, I'm not trying to pair up anyone in particular with the avatar. So I'll be taking my time building events with all possible support characters and marriage candidates.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, and suggested themes.

* * *

"...Huh? Now where are we?" Chrom stood at the front of the group as he took in the beautiful scenery. Waves splashed onto the shore from his right, on the left were rows of cabanas with a red haired girl keeping her post. She immediately spotted them and headed towards their direction.

"Oh, you finally made it!" She said happily, it was one of Anna's sisters. "Welcome to the Hotrealm, the Outrealm's hottest resort. It's about time you arrived. I was starting to worry." She put her index finger onto her lips.

'The what realm?' Robin pushed past several of his comrades as he stood beside Chrom.

"Hotrealm? What does...er.." He sized up what Anna was wearing, a two piece bikini in red and yellow. "Beg pardon milady-we seem to have caught you changing outfits." He turned to the side, his cheeks ablaze. It seemed that the other boys had the same reaction as well. They modestly turned away, others scratching their heads or watching the waves from the opposite direction. "Please, finish dressing first. Then we can chat."

She looked down at her attire, it was appropriate given the setting. "What do you mean finish?" Her brows furrowed at the lord. "I'm fully dressed already! Haven't you seen a bikini before?"

'A what?' Robin stood puzzled by her words.

"Is that what you call small cloths in this realm?"

"Small cloths?!" For a good looking lord he didn't know too much about swimwear. "A bikini is a two piece swimsuit. You do know what a swimsuit is..right?"

Chrom laughed lightly. "I'm...familiar with the concept."

"Really? 'Cause the way you're staring looks like its the first time you've seen one." A coy grin formed around the merchant's face.

"Oh uh..." He turned to Robin who was amused by their conversation. "I was...merely admiring the design." He added quickly.

The tactician smirked. 'Nice save.'

"Uh huh" she wasn't buying his statement. "So that flush on your face is a sunburn right?" She teased the blue haired leader. "Or were you imagining another person in another 'admirable' design?"

Robin couldn't contain himself, he ended up laughing beside Chrom. The lord turned to Sumia who was busily watching the birds fly around in the air, luckily she wasn't listening on their conversation. He turned back to Anna. "What?! No, what kind of degenerate do you take me for?"

She smiled at him, amused by how easily flustered he became. "Well it's alright. You get used to it. Actually, this is one of the more...conservative outfits." She gestured to her swimwear. "Anyway, where are my manners? Let me show you to your cabana."

"We have a cabana?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, silly! Who do you think sent the invitations?"

"Invitations?" He turned to Robin who returned it with a blank stare. "We received no invitation."

"What?!" Anna cried out in disappointment. "So you didn't receive the brochure? Or lotion samples?"

"Sorry" he replied apologetically.

"Ughh! I can't believe this. We had everything all planned out. I've heard many great stories about you from my sister. You are the Shepherds right?" She asked as Chrom nodded in agreement. "I figured after saving a few villages, the least we could do was give you a day pass to the resort."

"Oh?" The lord lit up with a smile. "That's very kind of you."

"Hey, you guys are bonafide celebrities."

Chrom was flattered by her comment. Were they that well known? "Well, I wouldn't say tha-"

She cut off him off, there was no use in protesting. "Enough of this, now come with me and i'll show you your swimwear. Then you can all frolic in the water to your heart's content." She took his arm and lead him into the cabana as the group followed after.

"This looks marvelous!" Maribelle said in awe as she strolled along the beach with her parasol.

Nowi took Ricken's hand and led him to the shore. "Isn't this great?" She boomed to the ocean. The manakete dipped her feet into the cold water sea, as the breeze blew gently. "C'mon Ricken!" She motioned him to follow.

The young boy stood on the sand as he watched her run along to her heart's content. He took off his shoes and dropped his tome. "I'm coming. Just give me a second."

Panne watched the two having fun from a distance. Her eyes scanned the beach, she loved the scenery, the cool, crisp sea breeze, the tranquil environment. She knew she was going to enjoy their stay.

"My, my. What a wonderful day for a cup of tea by the sea." Virion walked along as he eventually met up with Gaius. "Don't you say so?" He questioned the ginger haired thief.

"Uh, yeah." He said unenthusiastically. He was busy collecting a few treasures that would fetch for a few gold coins.

"Say, Gaius. Might you have any rare cakes that I may take to accompany my tea?" The periwinkle archer asked politely.

"What? Oh..yeah, but I wouldn't just give them away." He took a look at Virion. "Especially to you."

"What?"A pained expression crossed his face. "Why not?"

"Heh," He gave him a smug grin. "You'd have to pay a hefty sum for one of these." He motioned to his secret stash of sweets.

"I'm sure I can pay you the desired amount, name your price."

"Let's see..." He straightened himself up as he examined the skilled noble. "I'll take your bib, it'll work just fine when I eat my meals."

"What?!" He was taken aback by the sudden request. "I'm afraid I cannot part with this." He held his article with a hand. "Mind you, it is not a bib, it is a-"

"Whatever" he quickly cut him off and crossed his arms. "No bib, no deal." He took another look at Virion before marching off.

"What? Wait! Gaius!" He chased after the thief to bargain for a slice of cake.

Robin watched the group disperse into their respective cabanas. He couldn't help but smile, the weather was nice and they had the beach all to themselves. Nothing could go wrong. He sat down on the mattress as he watched the women walk along collecting seashells.

Tharja finally found the master tactician by the cabana, he seemed to be alone. This was the perfect opportunity. She steeled herself holding a particular item in one hand as she approached the boy.

He didn't notice her when she stood away from him. "Ahem" she cleared her throat to signal her presence.

"Oh hello, Tharja." He grinned at her happily. Once he realized what happened earlier in the day, he immediately broke their gaze. "Uhh."

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure..." It felt awkward sitting next to her, was she mad? Perhaps she was going to hex him? Or maybe worse - curse him to death for earlier? He felt uneasy being around the dark mage. "About earlier..."

"Could you slather me with oil?" She changed the topic, the past was not worth mentioning.

"I'm sorr- what?!" He turned to her in confusion.

"I meant what I said. Could you rub this oil onto my body?" She held out the container. "I wouldn't want my skin to get burned in the sun, so I figured...you'd help me."

"Uhh," what was she talking about? He sized her up, she was no longer wearing her nylon garment. Robin noticed her beautiful, flawless skin. A part of him wanted to touch her, to feel what Tharja felt like. He was about to agree when reason told him to stop. "Wouldn't it be best if you asked the other girls to help you?" He mentally face palmed himself. 'What am I saying? Why would I pass up this opportunity.'

"No," she frowned at the tactician. "Then that would defeat the purpose." Was he really this dense? Her eyes narrowed at the blonde haired boy.

"Oh..."

They sat in silence for a minute, the tension escalating quickly with every passing second.

"Never mind..." There was the hint of sadness and irritation in her tone as she started to get up.

"Wait," he quickly held her hand, his heart racing as he concentrated on the small of her back. "You're right, I...I wouldn't want your beautiful skin to get burned." He said sheepishly before releasing her hand.

'Beautiful skin?' She turned back to eye the boy with a devious smile. "Great." Tharja took her seat beside him once more as she removed her cloak.

Vaike and Donnel watched the girls as they stood in the middle of the beach.

"They sure are lovely." The villager watched Olivia, Cherche and Panne walk along the shore.

"Which one?"

"Uhh, all of em'?" He didn't want to single any one out. It's not like he had a crush on one of them.

Vaike scanned the area, to the other side was Sumia, Cordelia, Lissa and Maribelle. "Well, if you could choose one of them to wear a..what was it called?" He struggled to remember what Anna had called them earlier.

"I reckon' it was a..bikini." Donnel finished for him.

"Yeah, that's it. A bikini. If you could imagine any of them in a bikini, who would it be?"

"Umm, why don't ya go first." He suggested.

"Hmph" Vaike grinned as he summed up each of their womanly assets from a distance. It was definitely a difficult choice. "All of them!" He concluded happily.

"Whaa?" He was expecting him to single at least one girl out. Nonetheless, he had to agree, it would be a mighty fine sight to see them wearing such swimwear.

"Yeah, but I think we're missing someone." Vaike turned back to look for Tharja. His mouth nearly dropped as he spotted Robin with the bodacious dark mage.

Donnel turned around to meet Vaike's direction. "Well, won't ya' look at that." He could clearly see that the two were busy.

Robin slid his hands onto her smooth, pale skin as she sat still. He started from her arms, carefully moving his coarse hands downwards to ensure the oil would cover most most of her body. The wind blew frequently as he continued, he wondered if she felt cold at all.

Tharja closed her eyes before opening them again. Her plan actually worked and she was savoring every second of it. He moved closer to apply the oil onto her other arm, his breath sank into her skin as it sent a chill down her spine. Things were turning out too well as she looked ahead, Donnel and Vaike were enjoying the view. She shot them another icy glare as her cheeks blushed instantly. With a swift move of her hand she used a little magic to let the curtains cover the cabana, blocking the sight of herself and the tactician.

"What a killjoy." Vaike frowned as he turned to walk away. Donnel let out a hearty laugh as he accompanied the reckless fighter.

Cordelia and Sumia sat by their own cabana, the red haired knight looked across spotting Chrom speaking to Anna. She turned to her left, a few blocks down she noticed the curtains drawn. 'I wonder who's in there...' She spoke silently to herself.

"Here, I've got a little swimsuit for you." She manifested a pair of trunks which suited the blue haired lord. "It's embroidered with the Ylissean brand." She gestured to the back which had the signature mark.

"Good gods!" He examined the swimwear in great detail. "...Whose idea was it smack it right in the middle of my-" he turned pink, embarrassed at the thought of wearing such small cloths. He looked back to find his loyal knight. "Fredrick!...Save me!"

The brown haired knight stood beside his lord, his armor shining brightly with the sun's rays. "Milord?"

"Hey handsome," Anna batted her lashes at him. "Want to try your lord's swimming trunks?"

"Better you than me." Chrom admitted.

Fredrick narrowed his sight on the trunks. "I fear my derriere is not worthy of such a...bold article." He confidently stated.

Chrom and Anna simultaneously frowned at the great knight.

"But we do have other pressing matters to attend to milord. I thought it best to scan the perimeter with Henry, Lon Qu', and Gregor. We spotted a few brigands on their way to this location."

"Was anyone injured?" He straightened his face to address the situation with the utmost concern.

"No, it seems that the brigands are more concerned about hogging the beach." He paused to watch over the Shepherds. "It is a nice beach." He added.

"Awwwwww," Anna whined. "And just when you were going to relax..."

"We can't take any chances." Chrom held the hilt of his sword around his waist. "Alert the Shepherds to prepare for battle. We will not allow them to conquer this area."

"At once milord." He bowed his head respectively and relayed the orders to the group.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

SkullOverlord: thanks man, updates are pretty quick.

Kaito9049: thanks, updates should be posted daily.

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, and suggested themes.

* * *

Robin noticed that the curtains were drawn as he removed his hands from Tharja's arms. "Is there a problem?" He moved away to get a proper look at the dark mage.

"No, none at all." She said with ease. "It was just getting a little hot." She skillfully lied to the tactician.

His hands remained sticky from the oil he had used on her. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, if he held his sword it would slip from his grip. "I guess I should go now." He stood up and started walking away.

"Wait, Robin..." She positioned herself behind the blonde haired boy. "Can you stay..for a while longer.." Her hands crept to his back.

"Umm..." There wasn't much to think about, he would choose to stay or leave. "I..."

Tharja pressed her head against his back. She felt his warmth seeping through his cloak.

"I should probably get going, Chrom might need my assistance for planning out a strategy for future battles." He reasoned out, which was probably right. They did a lot of that during his free time. He stood still, unmoving as her head remained on his back.

"..." She trailed her hands along his slender yet broad frame. "...Can't it wait?" Her tone had a sense of eagerness to be around the boy.

He concentrated on her motions, the heat was starting to rise all over his body. Was it from the summer weather? Or his reaction from the raven haired girl?

"You're always so busy." She spoke softly. "We're on a vacation, at a resort. You should relax..." Her tone was starting to sound slightly hypnotic. Perhaps this was one of her sorceries.

"I..." No words managed to come from his mouth. She slowly turned him around as his heart lept. With the oil he had applied on her earlier, she seemed to be glowing.

Tharja's admiration towards the clever tactician exceeded everyone else's. Her loyalty was unparalleled to any of the other Shepherds. Being alone with Robin made her feel..happy, which was quite odd. She enjoyed his accompany whenever they had the chance. Her eyes observed his blonde hair, his fiery eyes which burned brightly in the midst of battle, and his lips which always spoke the right words in any situation.

He felt her body press closer as she ran her hands to his chest. His heart raced, threatening to jump out any given second. This was the closest he'd ever been alone with a girl.

'Even the wisest of tacticians can get excited over the simplest things...interesting.' She thought to herself as a devious smile formed around her lips.

It suddenly became challenging for him to breath as Tharja snaked her hands into his blonde hair. His cheeks flushed as she tip toed to meet his face.

What was it about this boy that intrigued her so much? She wanted to find out as her lips hovered over the tactician's, his breath lingering over her own.

Their faces were inches away when an announcement was heard from the outside. "Shepherds! Chrom is in need of your assistance. Brigands have been spotted from the outskirts of the island, poised for battle to take this resort." Fredrick rode on his gallant horse to relay the message. "I advise you all to make haste for battle."

Tharja dropped back down as she wore her cloak. Robin watched her exit as she simply left him alone in the cabana. He stood still thinking about what would've transpired had Fredrick not broken their little moment. The tactician sighed and firmly held his sword by his side. If they were going into battle, his head needed to be in the game.

* * *

Cordelia polished her lance, readying their equipment before the fight. Sumia joined her shortly followed by Cherche, Panne, an Olivia.

"And just when we were starting to have fun..." Nowi whined from a distance as Ricken trailed after, his cloak drenched in sea water.

He closed his eyes as removed his soaking garments and hat running his hand along his hair.

"Wow, Ricken you're so wet." Nowi teased the magician as he sat down on the beach.

"Well it's not my fault, you splashed around as if you transformed into a manakete." He complained, it was going to be difficult heading into a fight with his clothes sopping wet. "Great, now what am I going to do?" He dropped his head in frustration. "I can't fight like this..."

Anna stopped by eavesdropping on their conversation. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but hear what you two were sharing."

"Hm?" Ricken turned to see the red haired merchant hovering above him, "oh...uh.." He turned away once he got a good view of her cleavage.

"Do you need a change of clothes?"

"N-No, I'm fine" he waved his hand to dismiss the topic.

"Yeah, that'd be great if you can spare some." Nowi replied for the sheepish boy.

"Oh, then come with me. I can rent you one." She pressed her index finger to her lips.

"It's fine, really..." He equipped his signature hat and stood up. Grains of sand ended up sticking to his clothes.

"Since you're going to protect this resort I can give you a discount." She said sincerely.

"Don't worry Ricken, I'll help pay for some of it." Nowi patted the young magician on the back.

"Great, now follow me." Business was a little slow today so she was eager to reel in at least one customer. The two Shepherds followed the red haired merchant into her store.

Lon' qu was isolated from the rest of the camp as he practiced a few new sword moves. He took a deep breath and swung his hand across, breaking the coconut in half. The swordsman looked back to check if it was a clean cut. Surely enough, it was just as he had expected.

"Wow, that's a really good cut." Henry popped out of nowhere marveling at the coconut. "You can probably behead someone as clean as this." He pointed at its cracked shell.

"Hmph" he smirked at the dark mage, he was a fool if he thought it would be that simple.

"You'd make a great executioner." He added quickly. "Then you'd see all that blood." He chuckled heartily.

His smirk died down as he sheathed his blade. The swords master paid no heed to Henry's flattery. "Shouldn't you be preparing for the battle?" He asked straightforward.

"Yeah, but i'm already prepared." He held out his dark tome.

"Hmph" He shrugged it off and walked away.

"Hey, are you going to eat that coconut?" He beamed at Lon' qu.

"It's all yours." He marched off to join the others.

"Yes!" The white haired by claimed the freshly cut fruit as the Feroxi warrior left.

Robin rejoined Chrom as he watched the Shepherds prepare for battle. "So it seems that our vacation was derailed."

"It seems so." The blue haired lord replied. They watched the waves crash down onto the shore as a few brigands appeared.

"Ey' it's right ere'" one of the warriors pointed to the resort.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Sully called from a distance, she tightened her grip on her lance as she poised for battle.

"And it looks like we got' some company." Other warriors joined the scout as they noticed Donnel, Sully, and Vaike who had their weapons drawn at the ready.

"Bring it on!" The reckless blonde charged first as Donnel chased after him.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading

Guardian54: I completely agree with you. Actually I married Cordelia on my first run, but wouldn't mind taking Tharja on my second.

XJustified: Thanks!

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4: Debt

Only 70 hours in and i'm still going at it, haha.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, and suggested themes.

* * *

Ricken stepped out of the changing room in a pair of violet swimming trunks and his hat. "I-I can't wear this..."

"Wow Ricken, that looks really great!" Nowi smiled at the young mage.

"But it's-"

"We'll take it!" The manakete told Anna, Ricken had no say in the matter.

"No, we won't." He looked down at what he was wearing, there was no way he was going to battle dressed like his. He felt so...vulnerable.

"You know, if you wear you're sopping wet clothes in battle and the wind blows really hard you're going to get sick." Nowi reminded him thoughtfully.

"Yes, I know-"

"And here you were, saying that you wanted to prove to Chrom that you had gotten stronger." She crossed her arms on her chest. "You can't do that when you're on the bench."

"But-" he sighed as Nowi had him pegged. She was right and she only had the best interest for him in mind.

"Great, then it's settled. We'll take it." She told Anna who remained quiet in the dressing room. "How much?"

"Let's see..." She thought about it for a moment before replying. "This much."

"Whaaaat?" Nowi pouted in disappointment. "That's a lot of gold! Hey, didn't you say you were going to give us a discount?"

"This is the discount, normally it would be this much."

Nowi's heart sank as she read multiple zeros. The previous price was certainly better than the second. She took out her coins to check the amount.

"Here, I'll pay for it." Ricken reached for his bag of gold and gave her the desired gold. "You can help me pay the rest that i'm missing..." He said sheepishly, the boy only needed three coins.

"Ricken, where did you get that sort of gold?!" She said in surprise.

"It's...a secret." He smiled at the manakete.

"Hyaaa!" Lon' qu's voice could be heard from outside, the battle had already started.

"Oh, the battle's already begun, c'mon!" She took his hand as they finished paying for the trunks.

"Thanks, come again!" Anna happily waved as the two youngsters left.

Virion sat in his cabana propped on a chair drinking some tea. It was pleasant view, the deep blue ocean lay ahead of him as the Shepherds and brigands clashed with each other. He took a sip of his drink, his pinky lifted as he brought it to his lips. His eyes narrowed when he noticed there was something missing - cake.

In search of the complimentary delicacy he set his cup down and armed himself with a bow to find Gaius.

The skillful thief clashed swords with a male warrior. He held his own as he danced around landing a few blows, but the opponent he faced was rather strong. "Gaaaahh!" He moved back as he bumped into the periwinkle haired noble. "Hey, watch where you're going."

"Oh, my apologies Gaius, but I would like to renegotiate our deal earlier."

"Heh," he gave a smug grin. "So you're finally ready to part with that bib of yours?" He managed to block an attack with his sword as Virion watched their battle closely.

"No. Although I am willing to pay any other amount for it."

"Hyaaaa!" He hit the man with the back if his sword as his opponent stumbled back. "Can we talk about this later? We're in the middle of a battle!"

"I'm afraid not." He noticed Vaike struggling with an incoming brigand from his blind side. He took an arrow from his back and shot the man from afar. The blonde haired fighter looked back as he watched the man fall. "Hey! That was mine!" He said a angrily. He rolled his eyes and readdressed Gaius.

"Do you even know what's in this bag?" He eyed Virion closely. "They aren't just common sweets or cakes." He parried anther blow from an incoming berserker.

Virion took another arrow and aimed it at the barbarian. With one blow he was sent crashing down. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face Gaius. "To be honest, all I wanted was your company. I thought it best for us to have a cup of tea together on this nice, summer day." There was genuine sincerity in his tone.

The ginger haired thief looked at Virion skeptically. It didn't take long for a grin to form on his face. "Well, if that's all you wanted, then i'll take you up on that offer." The barbarian readied his feet for a charge. "After this battle is won."

The periwinkle noble smiled. "Indeed"

He aimed his bow as Gaius ran ahead.

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" Vaike cried out loudly as his axe landed onto the brigand's own weapon. "You're a lot stronger than I had expected."

"Heh" his opponent smirked at his comment.

"Incomin'!" Donnel charged from the back knocking out Vaike's challenger.

Ol' teach simply frowned. "Not cool, that was mine."

"Sorry, but it sure looked like ya needed some help." He stuck his lance on the sandy beach. An archer aimed for Vaike's back when Donnel's eyes widened. "Look out!"

"What?" He turned quickly as the arrow left his bow.

- whooosh -

Tharja deflected it with her magic, she had just saved his life. With another dark spell she knocked out the archer.

"Uh...thanks" he watched the mage who still hadn't worn her nylon garments. She looked a little...shiny.

She lowered her head, noticing it as well. Her raven bangs covered her eyes as she marched away.

"Wait-" Donnel tackled Vaike to dodge a stray hand axe.

"C'mon teach, get your head in the game!"

"R-Right.." He crawled on the sand to retrieve his weapon.

Robin ran across the field, if his calculations were right, this battle would be over soon. He watched Cordelia who was crouched on the ground. Was she injured? His feet guided him to the Ylissean knight. "Cordelia!" He yelled from a distance.

The red haired girl turned to find the tactician headed in her direction. 'Oh no, he'll see!' She quickly stood up straightening her armor.

"Are you ok?" He said between breaths. "Were you injured?" He moved his head to examine her carefully.

"No Robin, i'm fine." She smiled at the blonde haired boy.

"Oh,good. So what's with these lances?" He walked behind her observing the seashells decorated around them.

"I..I was trying something new. To increase its aerodynamics, I added the seashells." She took a lance and aimed it towards a tree. It traveled a long distance and hit it perfectly.

"Wow," Robin smiled at her performance. "You're right, that was great."

She was surprised that it actually made the mark. Perhaps it was because of her adrenaline rush.

"Here, let me try." He gripped a lance which was elaborately decorated. As he positioned his stance she yelled out to him.

"Wait! D-Don't throw that one." She pleaded. "That's my favorite one!"

He lowered his hand as he turned to face her.

"I-I just made it up. The whole lance with seashell thing." She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"But your throw was perfect." He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"It was probably from the adrenaline." Her eyes were trained on the lance in his hand. "I just wanted to collect seashells and decorate the lances." She spoke quietly as her cheeks burned brightly.

A small grin played along his lips, this was a side of her that he didn't see before. "Oh really?" He asked happily.

"Yes.." She slowly lifted her head to see his joyful face.

"Well, they look great." He set the lance beside the others. "And just now...you were cute." He let out a light laugh.

"Thanks..wait, what?" Her cheeks flamed brighter than before.

He took a step closer to her, the gap between their bodies shortening as he watched her facial expression. She was cute, there was no doubt in his mind. The fearsome genius had this side of her which intrigued Robin very much, more so now than ever before. He ran his hands along her crimson colored hair as the wind blew blew gently.

Cordelia's heart raced as she felt Robin's soft touch. This was a moment that she seldom experienced, to be close to boy and not freak out like her encounters with Chrom. When she was around Robin she could easily express herself. They shared stories with each other, most of them regarding her time with the pegasus knights. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes were trained on the clever tactician.

He placed her hair behind her ear, his eyes drifted to the side as he watched a sorcerer behind her chanting a spell aimed for them. Instinctively he held her close and moved his right hand to attack with a wind spell. It knocked him out as Cordelia took a step back and fell into the sand clutching onto Robin's robe.

She opened her eyes to see Robin atop of her, his face hovering over her own. Cordelia realized that he had saved them both and she was in his debt. Maybe there was a way for her to repay him.

His hair dropped over his head while his arms supported his body from crashing onto her. He felt her right hand cup his cheek as she brought his head forward.

"Ohh!" Nowi stood still gazing at the two on the ground.

Cordelia quickly removed her hand from his face as Robin stood up.

Ricken stood in his trunks behind Nowi. 'What were they doing?' He asked himself. 'And in the middle of a battle?'

"Umm..." The tactician stammered as he dusted the sand from his cloak. "Nice...small cloths." His words attacked Ricken directly.

The young mage looked down at his violet trunks. He had forgotten how embarrassing it was to he wearing it. "Uhh..c'mon Nowi." He took the manakete's hand as they walked away. She shot them a quick wink before disappearing with the boy.

He helped Cordelia up as she dusted the grains from her hair. "I should see to the others." He turned away, his cheeks ablaze.

"Yes..I as well." She took up her lance and realized that he produced a small smile. Her gaze softened as he left her alone by the equipment. She was sure to repay him later.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

TheGreatTactician: thanks. Great username by the way.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5: Wounds

I'm finding it easier to write this story. Expect double posts within the next few days.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

Lissa fought alongside Sumia. Well, maybe fighting wasn't the right word. She basically kept her distance avoiding stray arrows and axes as she healed minor wounds from her comrades.

"How are you holding up?" The pegasus knight hovered over the sand.

"I've had better days.." She said drearily. What a great day to be at the resort, only to have lowly brigands intervene and ruin it. "I really wanted to try one of those swimsuits." Her face formed a pout.

"We didn't come here to have a good time Lissa." She reminded the young princess.

"But look at the ocean, doesn't it seem so inviting? The blue sky, the gold waves..." She pointed her staff at the water. "We have to go swimming after!" Lissa replied eagerly.

"Lissa, we're Chrom's Shepherds we-"

"Uh-huh, then what's this?" She pulled out a swimsuit from her horse's pack. They were colored in a light hue of purple, lavender to be exact.

"Oh that's umm..." She was starting to feel a little nervous now that her secret was revealed. "That's my...aquatic swimsuit!" She boomed with an answer. "Yes, it helps me when I fight along the shore."

"Right..." She had a hard time believing the well known klutz. "I don't see how that really helps you in battle."

"It..well..I don't really know about it either..." She gave up her facade. "Fine, I did want to wade into the water earlier." She admitted.

"Really?" Lissa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Sumia formed a smile for the princess. "...We can try on swimsuits and frolic along the sea after this battle."

The young cleric gave her a bright smile. "Ok!" She raise her staff in the air and followed after Sumia's lead.

"Where's your knights to protect you?" A berserker appeared before the defenseless troubadour.

Maribelle narrowed her eyes at the armed brigand. "Stay away you baseborn oaf!" She yelled as her brown stallion bucked upwards.

"Ya talk big for a little girl." He smirked as his hand gripped his axe. A few other cornered her, with her behind facing a huge rock. She was trapped. "Too bad it ends this way." He raised his weapon as he closed her eyes, shielding her face with her arms.

Robin found her in time and jumped off the rock's ledge. He tackled the brigand on the floor and held his palm to the man's face. His hand glowed with bright thunder magic aimed at point blank over his surprised expression.

"Tell your men to retreat, and I will spare your life." He compromised with the leader.

"Tch, ya wouldn't really kill me." He gave a smug grin as Robin's brows started to knit together. the tactician didn't intend on killing anyone if they surrendered. He signaled his men behind Robin to attack as he remained unaware.

"Robin!" Maribelle yelled as a warrior shanked him with the blade at his shoulder.

"Ahhh!" He yelled in pain as he felt the mettle of the brigand's blade pierce through his flesh. He moved his hand with thunder magic quickly to dispel the man as the blade retreated.

Gregor caught a glimpse of Robin, he seemed to be bleeding as his cloak was stained with a darker hue.

"Gaaahhh!" The mercenary launched his sword at the second warrior who fell in an instant.

The brigand leader pushed the tactician off as he struggled to get up. "Men, retreat!" He called out loudly. His eyes focused to meet the blonde boy's gaze. "The battle is yours." He said bitterly as he fell back, leaving the resort. His men followed after him leaving the beach with minor wounds.

Robin touched his back. He could feel the deep gash from his attacker. It would be a battle scar to commemorate this day at the resort. His eyes narrowed at the dark red drops of blood that marked his hand.

"Robin, are you ok?" Maribelle rushed to the tactician's aid. She didn't mean for him to get hurt while he protected her. "I'm so sorry." She apologized sincerely.

"It's ok, I'm still alive right?" He managed a weak grin. His eyes drifted to Gregor who looked concerned as well. "I'm fine..Gregor can you please alert Chrom that the brigands have completely retreated."

The mercenary turned to Maribelle, he was in good hands. "Yes, Gregor do just that." He sheathed his sword and marched back to relay the message.

Once Gregor had left, the pain from his shoulder resurfaced. Robin winced in pain as it bit back sharper than before. It seems that his adrenaline rush died down, the blade had penetrated deeper than he had expected. "Ahh.." He gritted his teeth as his arm held his wounded shoulder.

Maribelle held her staff. "Here, allow me." He helped him disrobe his cloak as she knelt down onto the golden sand. His back was nearly flawless, unmarked aside from his newly formed cut. 'Such a shame' she noted herself silently. It was a messy sight, she swallowed hard before mending his wound.

It suddenly became easier for him to breathe as the cut slowly healed. Since it was quite deep, it took a longer time. He sat in silence as Maribelle placed her hand hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry." She renounced, a tone of sadness filled her voice. "I should have been more prepared."

He ran his hand along his disheveled blonde hair. "You don't need to apologize Maribelle." He managed a weak grin. "Sometimes this happens."

She hated being a damsel in distress, she felt vulnerable every moment in battle. The blonde haired noble realized that this was the first time he had saved her. She was truly grateful to him.

He felt her warm hand slide along his back. It felt soothing as her staff continued mending his wound. The breeze blew calmly, the wind sent a shiver down his spine as it started to feel a little cold. They were only a few paces from the shore.

Once it completely closed she removed her staff, there was only one thing left to do. "Wait here." She stood up and took a wash towel from her pack. Maribelle removed her gloves and walked along the shore as she dabbed it in the sea water. She squeezed the excess water and walked back to him.

He didn't lose a lot of blood, but he could've swore that his mind was playing tricks on him. Time seemed to pass slowly as the troubadour walked back, her hair glowing brightly in the radiance of the sun. Behind her unwelcoming demeanor, he knew she was a kind hearted girl. Despite her sharp tongue, she never hesitated to lend a helping hand to someone in need. As she paced before him, she looked twice as beautiful when her eyes discarded her common, stern look.

She knelt behind him and placed the moist towel onto his back, removing the stains of blood that colored his skin. Come to think of it, this was the first time she ever cleansed a boy. Her hands moved across his body until she finally reached his wound, which was now reduced to a small, palpable mass. Maribelle smiled to herself realizing the significant improvement of her healing skills. When she thought he was completely clean, she removed the towel and spoke to him. "Try moving your arm around, but not too much."

Robin extended his arm, there was a little pain, but it was do-able. He grinned at the effect of her mending abilities. The blonde haired tactician stood up as he stretched his arm backwards.

Maribelle stood up as well with the bloodied towel in her hand. She watched his reaction, he seemed very pleased with the outcome.

"I feel great!" He spoke with enthusiasm. "Thanks so much Maribelle." Without a second thought he pulled her into a tight embrace.

She could feel his bare chest against her own, her heart fluttered her ribcage. A new found sensation overcame the blonde haired noble. What was this feeling? She had never hugged a man before, until now. His hands held the small of her back and his scent hung in the air. She closed her eyes to treasure their little moment. "Ah, Robin?" She spoke as the boy held her longer than she had expected.

"Oh," he pulled back to see her reddened cheeks. He bent down to retrieve his cloak and started to dress himself.

"Actually..." She spoke as he stopped to listen. "It would probably be best if you don't redress yourself."

He looked at her in confusion. "Why not?"

She examined Robin's body, there wasn't much, but his abdomen remained tone and he had a good built. Her mind snapped back to his question. "Because...you would smell like blood." She quickly reasoned out.

"You wouldn't want the others to be worried, right?"

Robin's arm slipped into one sleeve before he withdrew it, she had a point. His comrades might get worried and they would swarm him to check if he was alright. "You're right." He held his garments in one arm.

"Wait a minute, let me wash this off first." She held the bloodied towel in her hand as he nodded obediently. Maribelle walked towards the shore once more, she would be walking back to camp with Robin - shirtless.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Guest: yeah, I've been getting a lot of that here, haha.

Guardian54: true, this was actually my first fire emblem game so i am quite new to the whole preindustrial feel. I just figured it would be easier for the readers to relate with the term, nylon.

I have not read that story yet, but from the sound of it this might be a little different. As stated earlier, I simply mean to create romantic scenarios between his marriage candidates, not specifically hooking them up. Although, i'll see where this story goes and how my readers respond.

Mattariago: I'll take that into consideration.

Guest: Many thanks, I'd hope that my attempt was a good one. It pleases me to know that you enjoyed it. I personally ship Cordelia and Robin as well, her support conversations with him were a nice edition.

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6: Announcement

Finally finished The Last of Us. It was a pretty brilliant game, enough to bring out some waterworks, haha.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

Stahl exited the forest, surprised to see that the battle was over. The brigands had already left the resort. "That was quick." He straightened his armor and headed for the group.

He sat down by a vacant cabana and watched Vaike and Cherche walking back together. It seemed like no one was severely injured. There was a rustling noise as he turned around to find Kellam.

"Woah!" He quickly moved surprised to find the hefty general sitting beside him. "Kellam, when did you?"

"I was already here before you. Why doesn't anybody ever notice?" He sighed.

"Oh, haha." He let out a little laugh of pure amusement. "I'm sorry."

"It seems like no one was severely injured. "He added.

"Yes, well that's good to hear." The two watched the other Shepherds regroup, aiding others who had minor flesh wounds.

"I can't believe I actually fought...in these." Ricken told Nowi.

"Well, how was it?" She asked him curiously.

"It was, surprisingly refreshing, but i'm never going to wear this again. It's so embarrassing." His cheeks turned pink.

"Nice small cloths ya got there." Donnel saluted Ricken who held his head down.

"Yeah, never again." He walked along the beach to retrieve his cloak from Anna's shop, hopefully it was dry by now.

Nowi giggled to herself as she followed the red haired mage.

Fredrick mounted himself off his horse and set his lance by a cabana. An unfortunate sigh escaped his lips as he leaned on the wooden pillar.

"Fredrick?" Libra moved beside the great knight.

"Ohh..." He replied to the monk as he released another sigh.

"Fredrick, are you ok? Fredrick?" The dutiful Shepherd was lost in his train of thought.

"Chrom...Lissa..." He muttered quietly to himself.

"I call his name, but he doesn't hear...I shake him, but he doesn't respond." He crossed his arm as the wind gently blew onto his blonde hair. "...There's nothing else for it, is there?" He closed his eyes considering his last resort. "Gods, forgive me for the sin i'm about to commit." Libra took his stance and with the end of his axe swung it onto Fredrick's blue armor.

"O-ow!" He stammered back snapping back to reality. "What the-?!" His dark brown eyes lifted to see the war monk before him. "Oh, it's you Libra." His hand felt the blow on his chest. "Why would you strike me so fiercely? What are you thinking?"

He retreated his axe. "I might ask you the same thing."

He parted his brown hair before addressing his comrade. "I have been trying to spend time apart from my masters as you had advised. And the harder I try, the more preoccupied with them I become."

"Hmm...your condition is worse than I thought." He held his hand to his head. "We may have to look into a more..gradual..coarse of treatment."

"But it cannot wait!" He gripped Libra's shoulders. "The longer it takes, the more their contempt for me will deepen!"

Libra could sense the man's idea. "You needn't worry about that." His eyes softened at his comrade. "I discussed the matter with them earlier-in a round about way of course."

"Y-you did?!" His hands left the man's shoulders. "And what did you learn?"

"I sensed no anger or contempt at all." He closed his eyes and grinned. "Although, I did perceive a desire for you to temper some of your more...excessive behavior."

He looked down once more.

"But for the most part, they seemed to accept and appreciate your devotion."

Fredrick winced at the war monk. "Truly, my lords are too kind." His expression softened eventually. "But it seems I must learn to resist the urge to...debase myself."

Libra looked straight into Fredrick's eyes. "Only once you learn to respect yourself will they be able to respect you."

"I understand. I shall strive to serve milord and lady without doing myself a disservice." He stated confidently with a grin at the end.

"I think that would be best for everyone." He smiled genuinely.

"Then it's decided." Fredrick had completely regained his confidence. "And the first to know all about it shall be my beloved masters!" He straightened his armor and stepped out of the cabana. "Chrom, Lissa, I'm coming!" He ran along the beach in search of his masters.

Libra furrowed his brow once more. "It looks like working through this may take a bit longer than I had anticipated." He watched the knight run off as he sat down on the bed.

Gaius propped a chair as he sat beside Virion. A table separated the two, accompanied by cups of tea and cake.

"Isn't this just marvelous." He watched the sun high in the sky. Despite minor injuries, the atmosphere was quite pleasant.

"Yeah." Gaius chewed on some sweets before taking a sip of his tea. He actually enjoyed spending quality time with the periwinkle haired noble.

The day was still young when Maribelle and Robin arrived. It didn't seem like there were any casualties during their previous battle. The sand remained golden as it sparkled brightly with the sun's rays. He held onto his garments as the cool wind crashed onto his bare skin.

Maribelle did her best to maintain her composure around the tactician. Luckily they were only a few paces towards the group. She couldn't help but stare at his bare chest every once in a while.

Lissa and Sumia turned to find the two walking towards them. The princess's face turned pink at the sight of Robin shirtless. A few stares were aimed at the boy from men and women alike, perhaps it wasn't the best option.

"R-Robin, why are you-" The young cleric struggled to finish her sentence.

"Oh, umm." He didn't want to admit that he was injured. "I..."

"I thought it best for him to undress." Maribelle unknowingly spoke for the tactician. "There was a bit of a mess on his...cloak." She looked at his garments with a disgusted look.

Lissa exchanged glances between the two. She hoped deep in her heart that Maribelle was telling the truth.

"ATTENTION, SHEPHERDS. THIS IS A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT." The group clamped their ears as Anna spoke from a speaker.

- click - hiss -

"IS THIS EVEN WORKING?"

Chrom approached Robin. "Ack!" What giant is this that addresses me from beyond the sea?!"

"OH...Sorry! I just lowered the volume." She said happily. "I'm using a Megaphone tome to talk to you long distance. It's an Anna original."

The Shepherds released their hands from their ears. Thank the gods it wasn't a giant or Grima.

"...And when you reply, would you please speak clearly into those seashells?"

Chrom looked down at a seashell propped on a cabana's table. He thought they were mere accessories to accentuate the resort's quarters. "Huh," he held it in his hand. " so that's what they're for..."

"Well, remember how I said you were celebrities?"

Chrom exchanged looks with Robin who stood beside him.

"The Hotrealm has decided to host a bikini pageant!"

'A what?' Robin's cheeks flushed. "Beg your pardon?" Chrom replied into the seashell.

"You heard me, a bikini pageant. What better way than to show off the lovely Shepherd's women!"

The girls looked amongst each other. That means they were going to wear their swimsuits, out on the beach. Some were mortified by the thought of it.

"Don't worry if you don't have a swimsuit, I can lend you one!" She renounced with joy. "Now stop by the store to change into your outfits." With a click and a hiss she stopped talking.

Robin and Chrom exchanged looks as they realized just what Anna had said, swimsuits on the beach. Maybe this vacation wasn't so bad.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7: Boys will be Boys

Well, this update took longer than expected...

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

"So who's going in first?" Anna placed her index finger as she summed up the women. She was still waiting for the girls to dress up in a bikini. No one had volunteered to go in first.

"A quick question." Miriel called from behind. "You say this a pageant, I believe that we are in need of a judge." She blandly stated.

"Good question." Anna moved her hips as she leaned to the side. "Who will be our judge..." She looked over at the Shepherd's boys. It had to be someone who had no bias, who would score the girls accordingly. She puckered her lips as she scanned Vaike..no, Virion..no, Chrom? The merchant thought about it for a while. No. Her eyes drifted to the blonde, shirtless tactician. Wasn't he a new addition to the group? She narrowed her eyes at the boy who smiled brightly. 'He'll do.'

Miriel adjusted her spectacles as she awaited the red head's response.

"I've got it," Anna eyed the girls slowly. "The judge will be...Robin!" She triumphantly exclaimed.

"What?" Several girls asked in unison as they watched the tactician chat with their Ylissean prince.

Tharja lowered her head to cover her glowing cheeks, could this day get any better?

"But-" Lissa began.

"No buts," Anna added quickly. "My decision is final." She spoke deviously. "Now we should really get started, before the day is over." She moved from the back to usher the girls inside.

* * *

Chrom cleaned up Falchion before sheathing it away. Robin stood in awe over the prized antique. It was definitely a fine made sword. Only individuals who possessed a certain power and bloodline would be able to wield it. The Ylissean lord noticed the tactician's mouth gaping over his beloved weapon.

"That's a really fine sword." Robin complimented him as he watched the silver mettle shine in the sun's light.

"It is..." He held it upwards as it glowed it the sun's radiance. "I still remember the time when I first had to wield this sword." Chrom's brows knit together. "They say that you are destined to hone Falchion under one trial."

"A trial?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes," he lowered the sword, his hand firmly gripping its hilt. "I had to cut a log of firewood in half, if the blade remained dull as stone and failed to do so, then I was not worthy of wielding it."

"Oh.." The tactician's curiosity was piqued as he listened to Chrom carefully.

"I was afraid that it may not have chosen me..." He grinned at Robin.

"Luckily it did." The tactician finished him off as he marveled at its craftsmanship.

"Yes, the log was cut in half." His eyes studied the sword before him. "It has been by my side since then."

"May I?" Robin asked sheepishly.

Chrom was amongst friends, he was happy enough to indulge him in the matter. He placed Falchion into the blonde boy's hand.

It weighed more than he had expected, was it because he wasn't the rightful owner? He held the weapon out and swung his hand as it swished in the air. This may be the first and last time he would hold something as great as Falchion.

Chrom watched Robin in amusement as the boy ran forward slashing the air with his sword. An idea lit up in his mind, they should have a little fun experimenting. "Robin!" The blue haired boy yelled over to the tactician as he ran to tell him his plan.

Donnel walked by the beach and stopped as he stared at Gaius and Virion who were enjoying their tea and sweets by the sun.

The archer frowned as the villager blocked his view. "I am warm enough without the heat of your gaze, Donnel." He frowned lightly as Gaius continued licking his lollipop. "Can I help you?"

"..." Donnel remained quiet as Gaius removed the sweet from his mouth and snapped at the boy's face with his fingers.

"No, sir!" He smiled at the two. "I was just admirin' yer noble fanciness, is all." Donnel looked around the beach before addressing the archer. "I reckon there ain't nobody dresses as nice, nor walks and talks quite the way you do." He scratched his brown hair beneath his ridiculous pot hat. "I'm awfully sorry for gapin', but we don't see so many folks like you back where I'm from."

"Ah," Virion closed his eyes as he allowed the compliment to sink in. "Of course I understand, Donnel. Your reaction is entirely natural." Gaius sipped his tea and watched the two. "I was born into nobility and raised to take pride in my breeding." He held his ascot before the boy. "One might even say that I am the perfect gentleman!"

Gaius spit out his tea at Virion's remark. He ended up wiping it from his clothing as he laughed silently. 'This guy is so full of himself.'

"Wow, you're as confident as a bull in rut!" He stomped his foot into the sand. "I sure do wish I could be just like ya!"

"Do you indeed?" His eyes fell on the ground. "Then I suspect you do not know the true burden of high birth."

"Ya don't say." Donnel replied.

"I do." He regained his confidence as his eyes narrowed at the boy. "While it is proper for you to envy your betters, you're seeing only the surface." Virion sipped his tea before continuing. "Yes, it is true we nobles live in a world of splendor and majesty...we dress in the finest of clothes and we cavort with the finest of maidens all with utmost ease and grace."

Gaius took a bite of his cake as Virion continued.

"However, when next we speak, I shall tell you the other side of this sad tale."

"Well, shoot, I don't rightly know what you're talkin' about, but sure! Much obliged!" Vaike and Stahl were chatting as the blonde fighter called out his name from the shore.

The boy followed after his friends as Virion set down his cup. Little did the boy know the hardships that a noble like him endured.

Ricken was dressed in his modest robe as narrowly escaped from the store filled with girls. Stahl and Vaike motioned him to come over as Donnel headed their way.

"What happened to your small clothes?" Vaike teased the young boy as he lowered his hat to cover his embarrassment.

"Will you quit it?" He yelled out at the fighter.

Vaike laughed in amusement as the young mage threw several puny blows to his arm. "Alright!" He pushed the boy away and addressed the others. "Anyways, all kiddin' aside, you guys seen my axe, Clearcutter?"

All three boys looked at each other before Ricken faced palmed himself.

"I ain't kiddin', I can't find it at all." Vaike started to sound worried.

Stahl noticed the axe in his hand as he turned to watch Donnel press his finger to his lips. They would see how long this would play out. "Sorry, haven't seen it." He shrugged.

"Neither have I..." Donnel put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah.." Ricken looked ahead as he started walking away slowly.

"Aw, man! I must've dropped it in the sand earlier when I knocked out that brigand."

"Ok, good luck with that." Stahl backed away before the fighter would realize that he was duped.

Donnel did the same as he took his leave.

"Hey! Where you guys goin'?" Vaike yelled in frustration, he was relying on their help.

Ricken pointed at his hand before Vaike noticed the weapon in his grasp. "Oh...wait...Clearcutter!" His blood pressure suddenly rose to his head. "Wait, ...YOU DASTARDS!"

They scattered all over the beach in different directions as the boy chased them with his axe in the air.

Libra examined his reflection through his axe. He had polished it clean after their latest battle.

"Hey-O, Libra." The white haired dark mage stood in front of the war monk. "Polishing your axe?"

"Yes, I make sure to keep it in good condition. It helps prevent it from becoming dull and defective."

"Huh," Henry stood in silence. "Didn't you get uncomfortable flailing around in the heat like this during the battle?"

Libra broke into a grin. "I'm only as hot as I allow myself to be." His eyes closed as he formed a smile at Henry. "There is no pain the mind cannot overcome."

"Really?" Henry asked skeptically. "I wonder, I figured some pain was way too deep for that..."

"You did?" Libra opened his eyes as his smile died down. "What kind of pain?"

"Like, I dunno...you're a priest, but you wield a weapon and smash people with it, right?" He spoke insight fully. "I bet it causes you all kinds of anguish to have to splatter the life out of the others!"

Libra clenched his eyes at the horrible truth that Henry spoke of. "That's...very perceptive of you, Henry." The wind blew gently as he continued. "It's true that I inflict wounds with one hand while healing them with the other. But I do so in the belief that those wounds ultimately save lives."

Henry thought really hard. "Why not leave the killing to those of us who enjoy it, and just focus on the healing?"

Libra stared intently at the snow haired boy. "That's something i've often considered. But in the end, I always choose otherwise." He held his polished axe in his hand. "When you wield a weapon, you hold the power to change men's fates in your hand." The war monk checked his reflection through the steel blade. "I have chosen to do so with full understanding and respect for that truth."

Henry chuckled lightly. "Aren't you over thinking it a little? A weapon's just a tool for killing." He raised his index finger. "Wouldn't it be a whole lot easier to just accept that and move on?"he laughed louder as an idea popped up. "Who knows-you might wind up like me and start to really savor the joys of slaying."

Libra winced at Henry's words.

"I mean, when you get down to it, aren't you and I both doing the exact same thing?"

A cold sweat trickled down Libra's face, deep down he knew the boy was right. "Accepting that would probably make things easier." He sighed. "But I don't believe that wielding a weapon should be that easy..."

"Nya haha," Henry laughed in amusement. "You sure do make things difficult for yourself." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I thought I might be able to help you simplify your life a bit, but...oh well!"

Libra set down his axe. "We'll just have to accept that we're never going to agree on this topic. And I'll just have to hope that you can somehow learn to respect that." He slowly stood up from the cabana and walked off.

Henry watched him leave in silence. That may have been one of the most heated arguments he ever had.

"Let's try it." Chrom egged Robin on as he placed the wooden log before the tactician.

The blonde boy left Falchion in the ground as they stood in the woods. He already knew it wasn't going to work. "No, I'm just fine with swinging it in the air."

"Heh," the Ylissean lord laughed. "Fine," he took his sword by its hilt and swung it around several times before slicing the log in half. The cut was nearly perfect as it was divided into two equal halves.

While waiting for the girls to get ready, Chrom decided to cut some firewood with Robin for tonight. He may have lost his mind when he suggested that the tactician try to use Falchion.

When they ran out of logs to slice up Chrom decided to go look for more. "I'll be right back." He left the legendary blade there as he disappeared into the forest.

As soon as the coast was clear he took a piece of a log that he had been saving. Robin held the sword and checked if Chrom was around the area once more. The Ylissean prince was nowhere in sight. He took a deep breath and swung it at the wooden target. The blade had hit it square on, but there was no mark. There was the disappointing absence of the wood splitting in half. The tactician sighed as he stuck Falchion into the ground. He figured that it wouldn't work, yet he wanted to try. Robin just didn't want Chrom to see him fail. He sighed as he sat on the ground and looked on at the beach.

The Ylissean prince hid in the shadows as he watched his clever tactician fail. He smirked before leaving to find some more logs.

"ATTENTION!" Anna announced from her megaphone tome.

- click - hiss -

"Oh," she lowered the volume before continuing. "It seems like we are ready to begin our little summer pageant. Can Robin and the other Shepherds assemble before the store? Thanks."

- click - hiss -

Anna hung up the phone as Chrom came back with the absence of additional firewood. "Looks like we should get going."

"Yeah," Robin and Chrom took the firewood into their arms as they made their way back to the beach.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8: Girls will be Girls

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

Thirty minutes earlier...

"Hrm...there's not much here to wear." Tharja stated as she browsed through the selection. "No one wants to see me in this." She held out her assigned bikini. "Unless...yes, perhaps Robin would like it!" The dark mage held out the red swimsuit before her. "This could be the key to winning his affections!" She beamed enthusiastically.

As she started to undress, thoughts of the blonde tactician filled her mind. She was sure there was something ensuing between the two of them. All she needed to do was catch his undivided attention before making her move.

She removed her cloak, then body stocking. Alone in the dressing room, she removed her other garments before slipping into its red top, followed by the bottom half.

- bustle - rustle - sproing -

"Oof..." She felt the top squeeze her breasts. "It's a little tight...is it supposed to hug my chest like this?" She felt for it's strap, maybe there was a way to loosen it. An unfamiliar feeling suddenly crept from behind. "And why is it...nngh...riding so far up from my behind?" She lowered her head. "Just what is this merchant up to?"

"Tharja, are you all changed?" Anna knocked on the dressing room's door.

The raven haired girl faced the door. "You should know, vixen swindler. I demand answers!"

"What's wrong, you don't like your swimsuit?" Her face died down into a frown. "Hang on, let me take a look." She opened the door and entered.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She was adjusting her swimsuit's underwear.

"Sorry, it sounded like you needed help." She sheepishly lied. Anna took her time observing Tharja's physique. "My gods Tharja - most women would kill for that body. Her eyes drifted from the girl's chest to her rear, she was without a doubt highly gifted.

"Thanks, so did I."

"Er...so what's the problem?" The swimsuit looks great on you." She turned the girl around examining her carefully. "I think I picked out the perfect design."

Tharja deadpanned at the girl. "...Did you even bother to check my size?"

"Uh, oh...Too tight?" She assumed as the dark mage readjusted her top and bottom.

"My uncanny valleys beg for reprieve." She gestured to her tightened chest. "You bought me a size too small on purpose, didn't you?"

Anna placed her finger onto her lips. "I'm sorry Tharja, I guess I got too focused on the design." She stepped back to view her body as a whole. "Besides, it's hard to get someone's measurements right based on hearsay." Anna couldn't stop observing her boobs. "You've got a lot more..er..femininity than I'd heard."

"Spare me your flattery, slattern." Tharja waved her hand to dismiss the remark. "Now I'll never win Robin's affections!" Her cheeks blushed bright red. "I can't even step outside."

"Robin...the tactician?" She tilted her head to the side.

Tharja looked at herself in the mirror. It would've been perfect, had it been the right size.

"Hmm, I do admit. You two would make a great pair."

Tharja turned around. "What?"

"Yeah, I'd say he's on par with you in the looks department."

"On par? We have parity?!" She looked skeptically at the red headed merchant. "Then it is true, some force binds us!" She stated with enthusiasm. The dark mage looked at herself in the mirror, the pageant wouldn't last long. She would have to accept the pain and show off her swimsuit before the clever tactician. If she could manage that much, then maybe they could continue where they left off.

"Wait, Tharja!" Anna watched the raven haired girl leave with her bikini.

Meanwhile in the other dressing room...

"What a charming little garment!" Cordelia held out a blue bikini. It had a well crafted top and bottom that looked like a mini skirt. "It's even in my favorite color!" She placed it above her armor, imagining what it would look like. "I wonder if he would look my way if I wore this outside..." The pegasus knight thought mentally.

She removed her armor and hung it over. Cordelia bent down to unhook the straps from her legs. As her clothes came off, she slipped into the swimsuit.

"Well that worked out well..." Anna spoke to herself as she walked back to her store. She couldn't find Tharja after she bolted for the exit in her red swimsuit.

- Fwip - Swip - Thwunk -

"Speaking of far too little..." She crossed her arms as the top started to fall off. "Ack...Where's my breastplate when I need it?" Cordelia turned to find it laying on the ground." She attempted to reach down for it when the door suddenly opened.

"Everything all right?" She held up her breastplate and examined the girl. "I've finished changing...but I'm far too mortified to set foot outside." She turned around with her arms crossed tightly.

"Here, let me have a look." She turned her around to check.

"What?...No. Don't! Pleeeease." She squirmed as Anna turned her to face herself.

"Whoah! You look amazing." Anna placed her hands on her sides. "Was all that groaning from being mortified?" She teased her lightly. "Were you worried that men's hearts would stop when they saw you?" The merchant grinned happily. "Very chivalrous, but I think you can make your debut with pride."

Cordelia moved closer as if to whisper to the girl. "But my...you know..." She motioned her eyes to her chest.

"Your 'you know'?" Anna looked confused. "Why are you holding your chest like that? Are you not feeling well?" She bent down to check Cordelia's head which faced down. "Here, let me have a look. Arms wide!" She tried to pry her arms open.

"Ack!" She yelled loudly. "No, please don't!" She struggled to fight back. "Please milady, NOOOO!"

Anna pried her arms away to reveal what Cordelia had been so desperate to hide. "...Ohhh."

"..." Cordelia held her head to the side, this was so embarrassing.

"I get it now, you're worried your size won't cut it with the guys. Is that it?"

"M-Must you be so direct?" She blushed as she spoke to defend herself. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down. "Now everyone will know my breastplate is a sham."

"Now, now. Don't be upset, Cordelia." Anna placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We can't all have everything, you know. It's the flaws that bring out our beauty!" She gave her a smile.

Cordelia sniffed a tear away. "You mean it?" She lifted her head as her eyes met the merchant's.

"Of course." She gave her a quick embrace to cheer her up. "Now come on, you've got that pageant to win."

"Wait, no. I-I can't go out like this."

"Sure you can, the others are already finished. The only one we're waiting for is you!"

Cordelia planted her feet on the ground, she wasn't quite ready for her debut.

* * *

"Gods, how do women even wear this?" Sully asked herself as she wore a black two piece bikini.

"Wow Sully!" Nowi gazed at the cavalier's toned abdomen. She can tell that she'd been working hard to keep her physique.

"What?!" She covered her chest with her arms crossed. "What are you gaping at?"

"Nothing, just that you're body us so..muscular and toned." Nowi wore a yellow two piece, the design didn't stray that far from her usual attire.

"Anyways look at the ocean!"

"Thanks?" Sh raised an eyebrow before watching the waves crash. "Sure is. Full if swaying palms and a crap load of gold sand." She looked back at Nowi beside her. "It's kinda like looking at a postcard from a holiday resort, eh?"

"Yup, we're going to have so much fun!" She jumped up high.

"Yeah, we shiuld definitely take more vacations when the war is done."

"Oh man, that would be amazing! We could collect shells, build sand castles..." She knelt on the ground and scooped up some sand. "Oh, and eat fruit! Lots of delicious, tropical fruit! Hee hee!" The manakete roared in laughter. "I can't wait!"

Sully formed a smile as she looked out to sea.

"Actually, scratch the vacation-we should just come live here instead!"

"Live here?" Sully raised an eyebrow. "Lemme ask you something Nowi..."

"Ooh, you wanna know why he ocean gets angry sometimes, right?!" She held her index finger into the air. "Well, it turns out there's an old manakete king sleeping far beneath the sea." She paced before Sully in the sand. "Whenever he snores, it causes big waves to come crashig onto the sand!" Nowi kicked the sand beneath her feet. "Isn't that crazy!"

"Uh, yeah...Who told you the story anyways?"

"It was a wise old manakete I once knew. He was a friend from a long, long time ago."

"There are male manaketes? I figured they were all girls..." Sully furrowed her brow. "Wait, why are we talking about this? That's not what I wanted to ask!" She yelled in frustration. "When you were listing all that stuff to do on vacation, you forgot the best thing of all...Swimming!"

Nowi tuned her out as she skipped along the shore. "Tra-la-laaa! The beach is so much fun, all the sand palms and the sun." She sang in a cheery tune.

"...Wait, I think I get it now." Sully darted her eyes at the girl. "You can't swim, can you?"

Bulls eye.

"WHAT? That's CRAZY talk!" ME? Not able to SWIM?" Nowi stopped in her tracks. "I can't believe you'd even say something like that!" She started to sob...That's just so...MEAN!" The little manakete broke down and ran away from Sully.

The cavalier winced as she watched the girl flee. "Yeep. It's as I expected-she can't swim. Poor kid..." She shook her head before chasing after Nowi.

Olivia looked around frantically as she wore a white two piece swimsuit.

While waiting for Cordelia to finish, she thought it best to collect a few seashells on the beach as souvenirs.

"Olivia? What are you up to?" Cherche loomed over from behind as she sported a navy blue v neck one piece.

"Oh, Cherche!" She brought an orange shell to her face. "Just collecting seashells." Her pink hair flowed freely as she sat down.

"Really? What for?" The wyvern rider bent down to meet the girl.

The dancer smiled brightly. "I was hoping to take one back as a memento of our visit here." The sun kissed her far as she looked up at the clouds above. "As a dancer, I've been lucky enough to travel around the world. With each new place I go, I always try to find a keepsake to take home with me." She held out a medium sized shell. "I thought this would be a perfect way to remember the seashore."

"What a novel concept!" Cherche combed her magenta hair with her fingers as she placed it to her side. "For better or worse, I spent most o my days around Virion's manor." She looked back at the classy noble who sipped his tea with Gaius. "I barely ventured beyond the grounds, let alone far enough to warrant a memento." She met Olivia's eyes. " to be honest, I had no idea such a practice existed."

"That's so sad..." The pink haired dancer replied.

Cherche gave a gentle laugh. "Well, it was all I knew. That people can lead such widely differing lives is really quite eye opening."

"...Ooh. Then why don't you look for a memento of your own?"

"Hmm, yes. But it doesn't seem right to copy you. I'll need something other than a seashell." She slowly stood up to scan the sandy beach. Cherche found something intriguing beside the forest. She marched towards it and placed it in her hand. "How about this?" She opened her hand to the dancer.

"Er, is that...?" Olivia looked at it closely before backing away. "EEEK! IS THAT? It is! Augh, yuck!"

"What's gotten into you?" She pulled back her hand. "It's just an insect husk."

"JUST an insect husk?!" Olivia pointed her index finger at the shell. "Look at that thing!"

"Quite a site isn't it?" Cherche pushed the husk around her palm. "This type of insect only lives in warm, tropical locales like this one." She stared intently at it as Olivia kept her distance. "It starts life as a grub, then transforms into an adult, leaving behind its larval husk." The forest buzzed for a while. "All that buzzing you hear in the palm trees are the adults singing to court mates."

Olivia's face turned to disgust as she moved away from the woodlands.

Cherche took a step closer to the girl. "If you look closely, the ground at the foot of the palms is littered with their corpses.

"..." Olivia pressed her hands to her chest. How did she know so much about these insects?

"Then their dried husks flutter to the ground, marking the end of a ephemeral existence." She happily finished. "It's so beautiful isn't it?" She started to tear.

"Eve so beautiful?!" Olivia shrieked in horror, which attracted a few stares from the other girls. "More like, ever so GROSS!"

"Oh, come on." She lowered the husk away from the dancer. "I thought you of all people would appreciate the poetry, Olivia." Cherche frowned at the girl.

"Don't look at me like that!" She broke their gaze and moved away. "There's no poetry in dead bugs falling out of trees." Her finger extended to the palm beside the wyvern rider.

"I think you're allowing preconceptions to blind you to the wonder of the creatures." She set down the husk and replaced it with another. "Here, look at this little fellow." Cherche moved closer to Olivia and held out her hand. "Completely adorable!" She pointed at it with her free hand. "Up close it looks like he's smiling - like he's found peace in death."

"S-Smiling?" She yelled out once more. "ARRGH! I can't do this. Get the thing away from me!" Olivia backed away and ran for her life. If she spent another second watching those bugs and she would faint.

Cherche sighed as she was left alone on the beach. "That girl's too high strung..." She looked back at the other husks, they would make for perfect mementos of this place. The wyvern rider walked back to collect a few more.

* * *

Robin walked beside Chrom as they stood before the shop. The girls were scattered all over the beach sporting their swimsuits. The Ylissean prince blushed as he caught a glimpse of Sumia wearing a two piece lavender bikini. The tactician smirked as he sat down before the shack's steps.

"Oh, great! You're here!" Anna clapped her hands as she stood behind Robin who quickly turned around.

Cordelia hid behind the entrance as she immediately saw the blonde boy. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. She just couldn't go out like this.

Robin leaned to the side as he saw a peek of Cordelia hiding. Why was she hiding? He decided to move past Anna as he entered the store.

The merchant and Chrom exchanged looks as they watched the tactician.

"Cordelia?" Robin asked as he entered the store.

The knight remained quiet as she pressed her back behind his. "Don't turn around, I...I don't want you to see me this way."

"Huh?" He turned his head when Cordelia quickly whacked him on the head. "Ahh.." He winced.

"I said don't turn around." She spoke quietly before backing away.

"Is this about your...bikini?" His heart started to race as he imagined what she looked like.

"..."

"Because i'm sure you look fine in anything." He managed a smile at himself.

'What?' Did he really mean it? She watched his back, as there lay a new mark which looked like a wound. Her finger traced it slowly.

He held his breath as he felt her soft touch.

"You were wounded?" Cordelia asked the tactician.

"Uhh..." He was caught, there was no denying the mark.

Without thinking she turned to meet his face. "Robin, were you hurt?" She looked completely concerned.

"I..." His eyes drifted from her bright red hair to her collarbone. He had never seen her show so much skin before. The tactician swallowed hard before moving down to her chest, then her blue frilled bottom. He failed to finish the rest.

"You were...weren't you." Her eyes narrowed on the boy.

"Yeah." He turned away as the heat rose to his face. 'Gods, she's cute.' His chest pounded as he attempted to distract himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it wasn't a big deal. I survived, didn't I?" He scratched his blonde hair.

Cordelia remained quiet, he was right. Why was she getting so worked up? She held her arm with her right hand.

"But I do have something to tell you.." He faced her once more and closed he distance between them. "I think...you look really cute in your swimsuit." He managed a nervous smile.

Cordelia blushed so hard that it nearly matched her red hair, "W-What are you saying?"

"I mean it. You, look cute." He cupped her cheek.

"You...do?" Her eyes met his as she felt her heart pound.

"Yes," Robin leaned closer as he remained entranced by the girl before her. Cordelia leaned in as well as their noses touched.

"Oh, there you two are!" Anna yelled from the entrance. "Now, come on so we can start!"

Robin pulled back as Cordelia watched him leave. Her heart fluttered as she found a sudden surge of confidence. She steeled herself before following the tactician and the others.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9: The Pageant

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

The girls were all lined up as they stood before the male Shepherds. Everyone seemed to be there with the exception of Tharja.

"Hmm..." Anna looked over all the women. "Should we start without her?" She placed a finger to her lips. The merchant looked back to the crowd of boys. Robin exited the store as Cordelia followed. It looked like she didn't have any other choice. She decided to proceed with the mage's absence. Anna held out her tome as she spoke.

- Click -Hiss -

Robin stopped in his tracks as the familiar noise blared throughout the beach.

"I'm sorry, but now that we've got most of the contestants ready we'll begin!" Anna announced as Robin stood beside her. The boys sat on the ground before Virion's cabana as they saw the girls from behind the merchant. "So our guest judge will be Robin!" She gestured to the tactician as he received some boos, primarily from Vaike. "And this is what we'll do, the girls can walk along to over here," she walked to a certain spot. "Here, and here." There were three spots for each girl to stop and pose at. "Then, just as they're about to leave they must answer a question which they will pick from this bowl." She bent down to retrieve it and present it to the audience. "Alright?" Anna addressed the girls from behind who nodded with compliance. "Ok, now ladies, if you would be so kind to return to the store. We will call your name when you will walk out." She finished with a smile.

Gaius and Virion sat quietly as he looked over at the periwinkle noble. It was certainly obvious that he was indulging in the opportunity to size up every girl in their bikini. He rolled his eyes and finished his cake. From a distance he could spot a familiar myrmidon making his way to the two of them. He nudged the archer, snapping him back to reality.

"Virion..." Lon' qu called him out as he stood beside Gaius.

"Why, if it isn't Lon' qu. What a pleasant surprise." He crossed his legs. "And how may I be of service?"

"You're a skilled archer, are you not? I need to make use of your arm."

Virion closed his eyes as he grinned. "How could I refuse such eloquent praise? I would be delighted to assist you." He glanced at Lon' qu. "After this magnificent pageant is finished of course. "But what, pray tell, do you require of me?"

"I want you to fire arrows at me." He stated blandly.

Gaius replied with a silent surprised look. Weren't they supposed to be on vacation? How could the man possibly practice without a single break?

"Er...my! And why, may I ask, would you make such a rash and reckless request?"

"They don't need to be real arrows. Practice arrows will do just fine. Te sand makes it hard to move. I need to hone my invasive maneuver."

"Ahh, so this is the method behind your seeming madness." He concentrated deeply. "Your diligence, as ever, impresses me."he adjusted his ascot. "Even a nobleman as I may learn from your example."

"So you'll do it?"

"Hmm..." Virion looked at Anna, he would have to miss the show. Gaius grinned in amusement, the ginger thief was enjoying their conversation.

"Delighted to assist me, was it?" Lon' qu renounced.

"Ah ha ha..." Virion managed a nervous laugh. "Of course I am. But please, indulge me with a moment first. Pray, look around you-note the sun's rays eating on the sand, the crashing waves, this pageant that will begin soon enough..." He gestured to beach drawing the attention of some of the boys before him. "I long go cavort gaily amidst such beauty! And yet you would have me participate in a crude display of machisimo instead?" He asked Lon' qu. "I cannot help but fear this might cause distress to the many fair maidens present."

"Funny how you mention that. I heard some of the local women from earlier. They were saying how impressive you looked with that bow of yours."

"Ahem," The archer cleared hos throat. "So Lon' qu, where exactly would you like me to aim?" Gaius couldn't help but face palm himself.

"..." Virion followed Lon' qu to a safe distance. As long as he could see the women clearly, he was fine.

"So first, we'll have the Ylissean princess Lissa!" Anna announced as the girl stepped out of the store. Robin and the merchant stood as she walked over to the three designated spots with her yellow frilled bikini. Her hair lacked the usual twin pigtails as her blonde hair flowed freely, at a glance she was unrecognizable. She then pulled out a question from the bowl and presented it to Robin. He smiled at her as she pursed her lips and blushed.

"So your question, is...what are your hobbies?" The tactician realized that it would certainly be easy to address.

Anna gave her the tome as her voice echoed over the beach. "Well, I am a bit tomboyish, so...my favorite past time is playing pranks." She laughed as some of the boys smiled in delight. Chrom averted his eyes, was it appropriate for him to see his little sister in such small clothes?

"Anyone particular person you plan on playing pranks on specifically?" Robin asked.

"Well, yeah...but if I told you where would be the fun in that?" She nudged the shirtless tactician with her elbow.

"Right," he smiled as Anna intervened. "Now give a round of an applause for Ylisse's princess Lissa!"

The boys clapped as Chrom darted several looks at them.

"Thank you Lissa, now are next contestant is...the Shepherds very own, wise mage, Miriel!"

All the boys looked in her direction as the girl stepped out with a navy blue two piece bikini. To see the girl in such clothing was so, uncharacteristic. She earned several whistles before standing beside Robin.

"You look great." The tactician complimented her happily. She nodded in agreement.

"So your question is..." Miriel pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "When the war against Grima is over, what do you plan to do?"

"Well," she carefully gave it some thought. "I would travel the vast landmasses that make up the Earth, reading about several important concepts and discovering the truth behind notable unsolved theories."

"Wow..." Robin smiled in amusement.

Oddly enough, Vaike understood what she just said. He gave her a content smile as the other applauded while she left.

"Next, we have...our ever so clumsy pegasus knight, Sumia!" Anna clapped her hands as she watched the ash blonde girl make her way to both of them.

'Don't trip, don't trip...' She thought to herself as she made her way to Robin's side unscathed. The Ylissean knight sported a lavender two piece. Chrom dropped his jaw at the sight of the girl. Ricken quickly closed the lord's gaping mouth.

She walked around with ease before returning beside Robin. 'So far, so good.' Sumia egged herself on silently.

"Your question reads...wait...this can't be right." The blonde tactician paused as his cheeks burned brightly. Anna grinned, it must've been one of the randomly entertaining questions she snuck in. Sumia moved closer to read the question when her eyes widened. It read, 'amongst all the male Shepherds, who would you want to kiss?'

Robin sighed, of course it would be a set up. There's no way he would read something like that aloud. He glared at Anna as Sumia lowered her head.

"So what's the question?" Gaius leaned forward on his chair awaiting a response.

"It reads..." Robin looked at Sumia, at this rate they would both die of embarrassment. "What's your favorite food to cook." He masked his face with a half arsed smile.

"Oh, umm..." She was relieved that Robin didn't ask the question on the paper. "Well, it would have to be rhubarb-and-fiddlehead pie. It always perked me up when I was feeling down, courtesy from my mom." She smiled at the audience.

Anna frowned at Robin. "Ok!" She stepped forward to block the tactician. "Well let's giver he an applause, thank you Sumia." As soon as she past Robin she gave him a quick jab to the gut.

"Guargh!" He held his abdomen.

"Kill joy..." She muttered under her breath before taking her stand once more.

"Well, what kind of question was that anyways?" He slowly stood up and whispered into her ear.

"The type that would certainly grab everyone's attention." She replied.

"Whatever..." He brushed the matter aside as she announced the next girl, Maribelle.

She strutted along the sandy beach with her parasol in her hand as she made her way to Robin and Anna.

After a few poses she stood beside the tactician. Her hair was no longer curled in its traditional style. Instead it lay on her left, remaining slightly curled although she was hardly recognizable. Most of these girls had a serious makeover.

"Why if it isn't the lowborn tactician." She rolled her eyes as his grin died into a frown.

"Oh, i'm sorry if my turn of phrase offended, I apologize. Forgive me?" She pleaded before him as her cleavage remained completely exposed.

"Er...all right." He moved away from the troubadour. He held the bowl of questions as her dainty hand drew one.

"Here, I'll read the question this time." Anna winked at Robin as he realized exactly what she was doing."

"Wait, no-" he tried to interfere as the merchant pushed him aside.

"Your question reads, hmm.." She stopped and suddenly ripped the paper in half. "Actually, forget these questions. They're a bit too bland. I have a few interesting ones of my own." Anna stood beside the girl, briefly sheltered by Maribelle's parasol.

"So I heard that you've been giving Robin, here, some private lessons." She grinned deviously. "Care to share what exactly that means?"

Robin blushed and set the bowl on the floor. "Wait, what are you?"

"Oh..well..." Maribelle was at a loss for words. How was she supposed to reply to that?

"Ah, yes. And I believe you even called Chrom a 'right sweet bit' of fruit...' What exactly does that mean?" Anna perked up as she spoke with her megaphone tome.

The boys sitting down looked at Chrom, who lowered his head. This was turning out to be some extraordinary pageant. Virion stopped firing his arrows at Lon' qu as he made his way to the crowd.

"It's not what you think." Robin burst out as he tried to separate the two girls.

"Shush!" Anna pressed her finger to his lips. "I believe this is HER question, not yours."

"Well...like Robin here stated, it is certainly not what you think." She attempted to regain her composure. "Robin was just teaching me some, lowborn slang, which I was very much interested in. And in return I taught him how to stand as a noble gentleman. That is all." She let out a breath after speaking.

"I see...well could you elaborate?" Anna pestered the girl.

"I think that's enough harassment for one...girl, don't you think?" Robin spoke boldly as he stood between the two. "Well, thank you for your time, Maribelle." He pushed Anna away as she tried to fight back. The troubadour awkwardly walked away as Donnel clapped. The other boys didn't share the villager's enthusiasm.

"What are you doing Robin?" She whispered to him.

"That's my line..." He deadpanned in front of her. "What are you thinking? Was this all just a grand scheme to embarrass me?"

"You can't blame me, I was just trying to clear up the rumors from the outrealm."

He sighed, this girl just wanted to stick her nose into everyone's business.

"Shall we continue?" She nudged him as his expression softened.

"..." He remained silent as she instantly called out Olivia's name.

The sheepish dancer slowly walked over to the Robin and Anna. "H-Hello Robin..." She managed a weak smile as she covered her chest with her arms. The pink haired girl sported a simple two piece bikini.

"Hello, Olivia." He grinned back as Anna spoke.

"So Olivia dear, I don't really have a question for you. It's more of a request." The merchant cut to the chase. "Would you be so kind as to show us a few of your dances?"

Robin was surprised that the request was quite normal.

"H-Here? R-Right now?" She looked at the audience of boys as they eagerly sat in their seats.

"Yes..." Anna took the girl's hand.

"I-I..." She looked at the boys before her. Olivia couldn't bring herself to do so, at least not in a bikini. "I'm sorry, but I can't!" She yelled out from the top of her lungs and ran away from the Shepherds.

Robin, Anna and the boys watched her run away. "I hope she'll be ok." The tactician spoke aloud as Anna patted his shoulder.

"So we lost one, doesn't matter." She brushed it off and continued. "Next we have...Sully!"

All the boys looked into the shop's direction. After what seemed like a minute, there was no reply. Anna frowned, "another one?" She didn't seem amused. "Then let's call out...Nowi!" There was the absence of the girl as well. Robin was glad that they didn't appear. Who knows what sort of random question or request would pop out from the merchant's mouth. "Panne?"no response. "Cherche?" Apparently the girls had dropped out from Anna's little event.

"Boo!" Vaike yelled out as he stood with two thumbs down.

"Sit down, will you!" Ricken tugged at the boy's leg.

"Well, I guess that's it..." Robin concluded as he started walking away.

"Not so fast..." She pulled his arm. "It looks like we've saved the best for last." Anna stared at the shore as Tharja walked in their direction. Her bikini may have been a bit too tight, but it still looked perfect on her. She received a number of blushes as Virion dropped his bow and arrow on the sand. Every step she took seemed to play in slow motion as her raven hair swung side to side.

"Uhh..." Robin replied unintelligently as the dark mage stood before him.

She raised an eyebrow and addressed Anna. "What happened? Did I miss the pageant?"

"...No." The merchant reassured her as Tharja linked arms with the shirtless tactician. "You made it just in time."

"Gross!" Ricken moved away as Vaike's nose started to bleed.

"Oh..uh..hahaha." He wiped it away as he laughed heartily.

"Blood!" Henry boomed in excitement.

The three just stood there as the boys bickered with each other.

"Why Tharja, you are looking rather delightful today." Virion eyed her figure carefully.

"Hey!" Lon' qu yelled from afar. "We're not done yet." He stepped forward and instantly blushed at the sight of the dark mage.

"I'm quite sure we're done here." The archer pushed the myrmidon away. Lon' qu was completely useless around women.

"Virion, can you please return to your seat?" Anna asked politely.

"I find that nearly impossible at the moment." The periwinkle noble replied. He was obviously entranced by Tharja's beauty.

The dark mage lowered her head as she clutched onto Robin's arm. Their whole conversation was being broadcasted with Anna's megaphone tome. It didn't take long before the girls returned to check what was going on.

Within minutes the whole group of Shepherds gathered around Anna, Robin, and Tharja.

"Hmm..." The merchant thought hard before speaking. "Well, now that everyone's gathered here, I might as well throw one final question." She looked into Robin's eyes. Was the question directed at him? "This is a bit tricky. You should really be careful on how you answer it."

The tactician stood his ground.

"Among all these women, Robin, which one would you choose to marry?" The words slipped out easier than expected.

The girls all focused on him. Even when he closed his eyes he could feel their stares burning into his soul. This question had no right answer. "W-What kind of question is that?" He blurted out.

Anna watched the girls blush, they seemed to like him and each were probably awaiting their name to be called out.

Tharja gripped his arm tightly. After the event with the cabana, he should choose her.

"...I..." Robin looked around. There was no way out, unless...

His arm reached into his pocket as he extended his free arm to the sky. A sharp force of fire burst out as Tharja loosened her grip briefly. It was more than enough for him to escape. 'Now!' His mind snapped as he ran away.

Anna looked in disappointment as she thought about following after him. However, she realized there was no use. He didn't want to break any of their hearts or hopes today. She smiled as the girls backed away. "I guess that's it..." She dismissed the group as the boys grumbled and the girls trudged along with disappointment.

Cordelia stood alone as she eyed Robin's footprints. She looked back at Tharja who stood her ground too.

They had the same idea, to chase after Robin. Her crimson hair flowed in the wind as she thought hard. She stepped back and allowed Tharja to follow after him, she was sure to get her chance later tonight.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

someguy: I agree!

Guardian54: Very true. decisions, decisions...

TheGreatTactician: No worries man, it's fine. Haha, i'm pretty sure that's majority. Either cordeliaxrobin or tharjaxrobin.

Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10: Runaway

I was really hoping I could've updated this sooner. It's just that my schedule has been quite full with life and summer vacation. Nonetheless, the story continues!

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

- huff - huff - huff -

Robin ran as fast as he could before his knees buckled and eventually collapsed on the sandy ground. He booked it as quick as he could to avoid Anna's question. 'Seriously, what is with her and those questions?' The tactician thought while he sat and looked on at the shore. For a peaceful day at the beach, things were taking a turn for the worst. His heart rate slowly calmed as he remained seated.

"Robin?" A voice called out from behind.

The tactician turned his head to spot Panne. The female taguel was dressed in an aquamarine haltered bikini top while her bottom was covered with a moderately lengthy skirt. "Oh, hello Panne." He gave her a smile. "So..."

The taguel moved closer to him and sat down by his side.

"Umm, why didn't you join the pageant?" He finished while she observed the shore.

"Oh, I was out in the forest enjoying the scenery. It reminded me a lot about...home."

"I see...did you leave beside a beach?" He asked curiously.

"No," she managed an amused smile. "But the air was crisp just as it is here." She closed her eyes and inhale the sea breeze. It was certainly nostalgic.

"So, were there several other shape-shifters that lived near your home?"

"There were quite a few, tribes of cat-wearers and bird-wearers."

"Wow," he looked up at the sky. " I would've loved to see it..." He marveled at the thought of seeing such a sight. "So, did you ever meet them?" Robin turned to face her.

"Long ago. How they fare now, I do not know. Perhaps they shared the same bloody fate as my own people..." She winced at the possibility.

"I...I didn't mean too..." He tried to comfort her to the best of his abilities.

"No, I am sorry. There is no call for you to share in my gloom. Especially at such a setting." Panne brushed the matter aside.

"No, I..I should make it up to you..." Robin stubbornly insisted. "With dinner, tonight."

She raised an eyebrow. What he could he possibly offer her?

"What do taguels eat anyways?" He asked.

"Well, we eat many things."

Robin stopped to think for a second. "Is carrot stew one of them by any chance?" He grinned awaiting her answer.

"Well, yes. How did you know?" She seemed surprised by his question.

"I just figured," he gave her a bright smile. "Since you're a bunny and all."

She grinned coyly. For a mere human being, he was oddly kind. They continued to watch the waves splash onto the shore when her ears caught something rustling from the bushes.

Robin remained unaware as he examined the sand beneath his feet.

She turned to focus on the silhouette and realized it was the dark mage, Tharja. Panne slowly stood up as the tactician looked up.

"Leaving already?"

"Yes," She turned back to find Tharja concealing herself in the woodlands. "I'd like to explore more of the area before the sun sets."

"Oh, ok."

"I'll see you tonight and I look forward to your carrot stew." She gave him a sincere smile before walking away.

"Hmm..." He closed his eyes and fell back onto the sand, concentrating on the ocean's sounds. It didn't take long for Tharja to proceed towards the tactician. As soon as he felt shade cover his face, his eyes shot open. There, hovering above him, stood the dark mage clad in her familiar skin tight bikini. "..." His mouth dropped as he instantly blushed and sat upright. He covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

She quietly took the seat beside him. Tharja was equally embarrassed as well, but without a second thought she ran after him.

The two Shepherds sat in silence, they didn't know where to begin after Anna's surprising question.

"Robin..." Tharja started.

The blonde tactician looked at her, his face was still pink.

"Remember when you told me to be...normal..." She looked down as her raven hair swayed with the sea breeze.

"Yes..." He absorbed her words slowly.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe..just for once...I would do something normal." Her heart raced as she released that phrase.

Robin raised an eyebrow as she met his eyes.

Tharja tilted her head closer to his, her shoulder made contact as he swallowed hard. His blush resurfaced while his heart skipped a beat. If she concentrated hard enough, she could make out the rhythm of his heart. 'Just for once...' She thought mentally.

Before he knew what was happening she closed the gap between their faces, her lips pressed against his own. Excitement and electricity filled his body, this new found sensation coursed through his veins. Robin didn't hesitate to return her gentle kiss.

After a few seconds, Tharja pulled away and lowered her head. She was surprised how quickly he returned her kiss.

He tried to take in what had just happened. Did he like Tharja? Come to think of it, that was his first kiss.

Without another word she slowly stood up, dusting the grains of sand from her skin. Robin looked in confusion. Was she just going to walk away after what just happened? 'Did I do something wrong?' He couldn't help but feel that perhaps it was his fault.

The dark mage turned her back and walked away.

"Wait, Tharja!" Robin scrambled towards the girls as he stood several paces from her.

She kept walking away, her cheeks ablaze.

"Wait!" He held her hand as she stopped in her tracks. Her skin was warm to the touch. "Why?"

She seemed to know what he would've asked. "I was just...experimenting." Tharja pulled her hand away from him, her back still facing the boy.

"Oh..." His words sounded hollow, was that all it was? He felt a little disappointed.

"My apologies, Robin." She slightly turned her head, the corner of her eye looked sincere. The dark mage continued walking on as she left him alone by the sandy beach. 'Maybe, just maybe, being normal every once in a while wouldn't be bad...' She thought to herself before disappearing into the forest.

Robin rummaged his blonde hair, he didn't seem to read the girl quite well yet. Nonetheless, he couldn't brush off the possibility that it was more than an experiment.

Meanwhile, back at the beach with the Shepherds...

"Hey there Libra!" Henry called from afar, apparently he was feeling the heat and decided to strip away his dark mage attire. He donned a pair of crimson red shorts, the color of the very substance that excited him the most - blood. "Say, can we continue the conversation we were having?"

The war monk stopped to see the snow haired boy. "Are you sure you want that?" He grimaced slightly. "I would certainly be happy to comply, but I feel I'll simply end up repeating myself." He sighed. "I apologize in advance if I bore you."

"Bore me?" He chuckled heartily. "No way! I always enjoy talking with you, Libra!"

"You do?" The blonde monk raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I guess it's hard for an altruist like yourself to respect an egoist like me, but..."

"Not at all." Libra cut him off as he walked towards Henry. "In fact, I would say the same core philosophy. We simply justify it differently."

"Oh yeah?" Henry's curiosity was piqued as he crossed his arms. "Go on-this should be good."

"You're no egoist. Don't forget that I've seen you fight." His eyes closed as he smiled. "I've seen you risk your life to save others-civilians and comrade alike. That's hardly a display of self-centered behavior."

"Pah!" He managed a wide grin. "You probably just saw some o my wanton slaughter save someone by chance!"

"No," Libra shook his head in disagreement. "I've observed you on the battlefield and moving in to help those in peril." He looked at Henry with a serious demeanor. "You can say that it's because you love fighting or because it's all just a game. But I know the truth, Henry. You're deliberately saving lives."

"..." That was enough to wipe the smile from the boy's face.

"And the gods know it too." Libra pressed on with a reassuring smile.

"They do, huh?" The smile returned as quickly as it left. "Well, I don't believe in gods, so it doesn't really matter what they think!"

"I see..." Libra furrowed his brow.

"But for some reason, I do kinda care what you think, Libra." Henry spoke with a sincere tone. "That's a little weird, huh?"

"Not in the least. It simply means that you've accepted me as a friend and ally. I am pleased and honored." Libra smiled. "I shall continue to watch over you-for the future battles."

Henry replied with his grin. "Nya ha ha,"he let out another laugh. "Thanks Libra." His hand gripped the war monk's shoulder as they walked along the beach together.

- thunk -

Stahl shot his spear into the water as it impaled a pair of fishes. He grinned and held it up to examine his catch. Some where along the lines after the pageant, Chrom and several boys decided to fish for some food before nightfall. They removed any armor and wore a pair of swimming trunks that Anna happily supplied them with. As most of the boys sported them, oddly enough, it didn't seem as mortifying as before.

"Good work, Stahl." The Ylissean prince nudged the brow haired cavalier. "It's nice to know we can always count on you."

"Just trying to do my part." He walked over to the shore and set them down into a bucket. Stahl had caught quite a few, enough to feed the Shepherds for tonight.

"Don't sell yourself short, Stahl." Chrom egged him on. "You've become one of our most reliable soldiers." He grinned as the boy worked diligently sorting out his pile. "I often call you our bastion in stormy seas, you know. The others agree."

"R-Really?" Stahl stopped to absorb his words. "I'm not used to such praise. You're making me blush!"

Chrom couldn't help but smile.

"Still, I'm glad you find me useful." He turned around to face his lord. "I do try to serve as best as I can..."

"You really need to stop being so modest. Your results speak for themselves."

Stahl stood ip and faced the Ylissean heir. "Wow, Chrom, to hear you say that is hugely encouraging. Inspiring even!" He grinned. "From this point on, I'll double my efforts! I won't rest until I'm the mightiest knight in the halidom."

"That's the spirit!" He cheered him on as they both walked back with their buckets of fish.

"Nowi, hold up!" Sully chased after the young manakete as she finally caught up to her.

The girl turned back. "Oh, hello, Sully." Her tone sounded sad as she addressed the cavalier.

"Listen," she regained her composure quickly since she was physically fit. "I want to apologize about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you."

"..." Nowi crossed her arms.

Sully scratched the edge of hair. "Fact is, there are lots of ways to enjoy the beach. You don't HAVE to go swimming." She looked away. "Hell, lots of people don't go in the water, but it doesn't stop em' having fun, right?" Her eyes met Nowi's.

"I guess so..." She thought about it. "Thanks, Sully." Nowi replied with a gentle smile. "But actually, I thought about it a bit, and I think I agree with what you said. Where's the point in coming out to the seaside if you don't go to the actual sea?" She paced before the red haired Ylissean. "That seems like a total waste, right? So I came up with a brilliant idea!"

Sully waited for her to continue.

"I'm going to learn how to swim...an YOU'RE gonna teach me!" She boomed enthusiastically.

"What? The hell I am!" She couldn't have disagreed any more. "If you don't wanna swim, you don't have to. It's not like the law or anything!" Sully finished nervously.

"Waaait a minute." Nowi took one swift stride towards the girl as she tiptoed. "Don't tell me-"

"Don't tell you what?" Her voice cracked. "Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nowi gave her signature pout.

"S-Stop staring at me dammit!" When the girl continued she backed away. "...Aw, crap. FINE." She surrendered her hands in the air. "All right, I confess - I can't swim either!"

"Ha ha, I knew it!" She laughed in amusement. Sully winced. "But why did you pretend that you could?"

"Well, I've been searching around for someone who could help me learn. I figured if I could get you in the water, I could paddle alongside, pick up a some tips."

Nowi clapped her hands together. "Then why don't we learn together?" Sully looked skeptical as the manakete winked. "Don't worry, it'll be totally safe! If it seems like we're about to drown, I'll just shape-shift into a dragon." She held out her stone which glowed brightly.

"Ha! Talk about overkill." Sully smiled. "Can't deny that I'd welcome the peace of mind, though..." She thought long and hard. "All right, you're on."

"Yippee!" Nowi jumped with joy. "We're gonna make a great swim team, you and me!" She quickly linked arms with Sully and headed off towards the shore.

"Wait, we're going to start now?" She was whisked away without a moment's notice. "A-At least let me warm up first!" She cried out before trudging her way to the sea.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Guest: mhmm.

Kaito9049: yes! Haha.

Guardian54: I agree, haha. Galeforce army!

Smashing Skunk43: yeah, really want to even out the playing field for Robin.

Guest: yup

xTSx: it really is. The possibilities are endless. Thanks man.

Glad I wasn't the only one thinking that, haha. I mean, Tharja's pretty nice to, despite her creepy yandere side as well.

You're not alone. To be honest, I never really thought about marrying simply for their stats. It was more about the character itself. I really like Cordelia's story, pretty tragic but still very nice.

Guest: ah..wow. I may have originally intended her and the other kids to be included but I may have to edit that out. I apologize for the misleading summary.

TheGreatTactician: hahaha, she is quite cunning.

Will do!

someguy: thanks!

Rainbow potato: been seeing a lot of tharja and robin, nice.

Little lime: yeah, either one may be a great choice. We'll just have to wait and see.

Larsmen: yeah!

Swift Strike: I agree.

Guest: yes!

Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11: Ylissean Cooking

Man, it's been a while since I've updated this, haha.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

The sun started to set when the Shepherds began preparing supper and the bonfire. Robin placed the ingredients for Panne's carrot soup. He arranged the vegetables to the side for Lissa to cut.

There was a little tent for them to cook around for the night .

The Ylissean princess shot several stares at the blonde tactician who wore a loose cloak over his bare chest. She blushed and immediately returned back to her work. 'Calm down Lissa!' She mentally told herself as Robin brushed past her to retrieve a pot.

"Are you okay?" His hair fell to the side to examine the girl while his hands held several cooking appliances.

"Oh..m-me?" She pointed at herself. "I-I'm fine." Her hands waved frantically to dismiss the topic.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "If you say so..." Robin continued walking before setting them down at his station.

'Geez...' Lissa formed a pout as she looked at the carrots before her. 'What am I getting so flustered for?'

He began boiling the water and looked over his shoulder. The vegetables remained unpeeled as Lissa had her head down. He was walked over to her. "Need some help?"

"Huh?" She looked up, her eyes glistening as she marveled at Robin's killer smile.

"Here," His shoulder brushed against hers as he gripped a knife and started peeling the carrots beside her.

'Gods, this is so embarrassing!' She took a knife and mimicked the boy.

"Isn't this your first time cooking with me?" Robin lifted the mood with his calm voice.

Lissa nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry," He chuckled lightly. "I'm not a perfectionist like Fredrick when it comes to cutting up all these vegetables. As long as it tastes great, I'm fine with it."

Lissa smiled as she finished peeling the carrot. Her hand slipped as the knife pierced her finger. "Oww..." She winced in pain.

Robin set down the knife and held her hand. Blood started to drip. Luckily, it hadn't penetrated deeply.

He took a towel nearby and applied pressure onto it.

Lissa's heart started to race. She had never been so close to the boy. They were even holding hands! She started to feel lightheaded from all the excitement.

He held her hands for a few more minutes when she suddenly collapsed. "Lissa?" He caught her and noticed that she was unconscious. Robin knelt on the floor as the Ylissean princess rested in his arms.

Donnel marched along the forest in search of some firewood. He was accompanied by several boys as they made their way through the woodlands. Virion was a few paces away, the villager ran up to the nobleman to converse with him. "If yer still fixin' to tell me more about being a bigwig. I'd sure like to hear it!"

The archer turned to find Donnel beside him. "Ah, but of course." He straightened his cravat and turned to meet the boy. "I promised to tell you of the woes of noble birth. Very well...Now I suspect you have often bemoaned the idleness of the ruling classes, yes?"

"Sure have!" Donnel gave a toothy smile. "Ain't none of us could afford to buy so much as a single crown or carriage..."

"I sympathize deeply, of course. But do you think nobles are without hardship?"

Donnel furrowed his brows. "I sorta doubt it..."

"As I have stated, I am sympathetic to the daily tribulations of peasantry. But you do understand-we nobles spend our days with our very lives on the line!" Virion tightened his grip on the wooden sticks in his hand.

"Yer very lives?" Donnel tilted his head to the side with a confused expression.

"Indeed," Virion's eyes shot at the villager with intensity. "We are expected to protect our subjects, no matter what the cost." His eyes drifted to the other Shepherds from a distance. "In times of conflict, we stand on the front lines with our weapons drawn."

Donnel absorbed the archer's words carefully.

"We must be a shield to protect our people. And at times, we must die for them." Virion took several steps as he bent down to retrieve another branch. "This is our duty. And it is one we may neither shirk or shrink from." He stood and looked back at the boy. "Such is the burden of nobility."

Donnel placed his hand by a nearby tree to steady himself. "I reckon i see what yer gettin' at...So yer lives may look mighty easy, but all that lollygaggin' comes at a price?"

A grin formed upon Virion's face. "Precisely, my dear Donnel! I am so pleased that you understand."

"So yer like heroes, huh?" He set his pieces of wood down and motioned a jab with his hands. "Chargin' to the rescue when the common folk are in danger!" He smiled at Virion sincerely. "I oughta tell ya that makes me feel a lot safer. It's mighty nice knowin' yer all set to throw down yer life for me at the drop of a hat!"

The archer's grin faded slowly. "P-Pardon me?! Why would I-?!"

"Cause I'm a lowly, hard workin' peasant, and yer a big, mighty lord!" Her bent down to collect his wooden branches.

"Ah, well, I should clarify that a nobleman's duty is to the peasants of his fief-"

"Yee haw!" Donnel boomed in enthusiasm as he started walking past Virion. "It sure is a load off knowin' Ingot my own personal bodyguard! Thanks for lookin' out for me yer Honor!" He gave the archer a whole hearted bow before continuing onwards.

"N-No, Donnel, you misunderstand, I-" Virion held out his hand to reach the villager, but the boy was too quick. "...And he's gone." A sigh escaped his lips a he stood alone in the woodlands. "It seems we still have a few misconceptions to address..." He spoke to himself before trudging along the forest.

Meanwhile, back at camp, the sun started to set as the girls marched into Anna's shop. It was getting quite cold so she provided them some appropriate clothing for the night.

"You and Sumia sure do seem to spend a lot of time together, Cordelia." Maribelle spoke as she walked past the Pegasus knight."

"Now that you mention it, I suppose we do." Cordelia slipped into a blouse. "Is that a problem?"

Maribelle laughed lightly to herself. "Can you not bear to leave her alone for fear she might trip and brain herself?"

The crimson knight paused as her eyes narrowed at the girl. "O-Of course not! There may have been one or two...incidents, but she's a capable girl!" Her hair flowed to the side as she continued. "And if you want to talk about inseparable couples, what of you and Lissa?"

Maribelle closed her eyes while an amused grin played along her lips. "Why, Lissa and I are the dearest of friends! There's nothing peculiar about wishing to spend one's time in such pleasant company!" She pulled back the dressing room's curtain and stepped into Cordelia's. "She's a soothing and pleasant presence-unlike that addlepated butterfingers!"

"H-How dare you?!" Cordelia raised her voice an met the troubadour's eyes. "Sumia is kinder and funnier than anyone else in the army!"

"Ha, unintentionally perhaps?" Maribelle flaunted her blonde curls before the Ylissean knight. "Lissa's wit is both deliberate AND exceptional! It saddens me that you have yet to fully experience her joyful gaiety of spirit!"

"W-Well, Sumia's smile is brighter than the very sun itself!" She crossed her arms. "One glimpse of it is enough to make amends for any blunder!"

"And Lissa's has precisely the same effect." Maribelle took a step forward. "The only difference being that she doesn't MAKE any blunders!"

"Oh, really? Not even the blunder of making YOU as a friend?"

The troubadour returned Cordelia's words with an icy glare. "My, but you are a stubborn one!"

" ME, stubborn?" She was prepared to explode with anger at the blonde noble. "You are the most obstinate, contrary..." Cordelia formed a fist with her hands, threatening to hit the girl before her. "So-and-so I have ever met!"

"Hmph," Maribelle noticed Cordelia's rage. It would be wise to leave before something else ensued. "This is far from over!" She started walking out, her eyes were trained on the knight. "You will pay for your pigheadedness!"

"Ha, we'll see about that!" Cordelia placed he hands on her hips as she watched the troubadour leave.

Tharja walked along the beach as she recalled the events from earlier today. After Anna's pageant, which was a complete fluke, she ran to Robin. She summed up the courage and kissed him. Her mind still had difficulty processing the while thing, it was unlike her to do such a deed.

The pink haired dancer spotted her from a distance and closed the gap between them with a few, quick strides. "Tharja, do you have a moment?"

The dark mage turned to find Olivia in a white gown. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say how wonderful you were in that last fight." She smiled at Tharja while the girl replied with a light frown.

"They were common brigands, I hardly worked up a sweat." She turned away, embarrassed by the sudden appraisal. "Do you want something? Fawning makes my skin crawl." Her eyes drifted to Olivia.

"I-I'm not fawning. I man every word and have only the utmost respect for you..."

"I don't see what you find so fascinating about me." Tharja lowered her eyes onto the golden sand.

"There are LOTS of things. I don't even know where to begin." Olivia's voice died down as she thought. "There's your figure for one. It's practically perfect. You're voluptuous where it counts and svelte everywhere else..."

Tharja could feel the dancer's eyes scanning her physique.

"Staying in that kind of shape must take hours of exercise each day!"

"Exercise? Are you kidding? I don't do a thing."

A cold sweat fell along Olivia's face. "You don't exercise?!" She stood in disbelief. "You can't be serious? You MUST diet then, right? No wine, no sweets?"

Tharja straightened her posture. "I drink my fill of wine, and I touch whatever sweets I please."

"Oh...so you've cast a slimming spell on yourself to stay thin, right?"

Tharja's face remained expressionless as she replied. "Even if a spell of such dubious merit existed, I wouldn't use it. And U haven't."

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned in jealousy. "Well in that case, I'm afraid this makes you the enemy Tharja...The enemy of every hard working maiden in the world!"

The dark mage shrugged contently. "No skin off my nose..."

"Oh, you won't brush us off so easily!" Olivia placed her hand on her hip while the other directed its fingers towards Tharja. "I hereby challenge you to a duel on behalf of all my sisters! I'll...I'll put a fattening hex on you and drag you down to our level!" She continued bravely.

"...Oh?" Tharja formed a devious grin. "You would trade hexes, with ME? Careful what you wish for, little girl."

"Oh, um...ha ha!" Olivia laughed nervously and stepped back, her courage receded quickly. "Did I say hex? I did, didn't I? Er...that was a jest!" She fidgeted her fingers before her. "I...I don't know what came over me! Ha ha...ha..."

Tharja stood still as she eyed the girl.

"Um, let's put down the cauldrons and scrolls and move along, shall we?" Olivia managed a nervous grin as she and the dark mage continued walking together.

Robin finished the carrot soup as he watched Lissa who remained unconscious on the bench. 'Why did she even faint? It was only a small cut...' He stirred its contents one more time before kneeling by her side.

Lissa clenched her eyes before waking from her slumber. She noticed it was already nightfall. There was Robin's cloak which was draped over her to keep her warm while the cold sea breeze blew often.

"Feeling any better?" The tactician asked her as he knelt by her side.

"Yes..." It only took seconds for the Ylissean princess to recall what happened. She fainted, but it wasn't from the small cut she received. Her face blushed as she sat upright immediately.

"Great, because we're going to have supper soon." Robin smiled as he picked himself up. He extended his hand to help her.

She took it without a second thought. His hand was warm and coarse, was it always this way? Lissa looked down at her feet once they stood across from each other. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She hoped she wouldn't have a fainting spell again.

His fingers ran through hers as he lifted it and examined the small cut from earlier. They stood in silence before Sully interrupted their moment.

"Hey! You guys finished with the food?" She leaned over the counter as Lissa quickly removed her hand from his. "I'll be damned if it's not."

"Because I'm starving!" Nowi jumped on Sully's back, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"It's finished." Robin motioned to the soup.

Lissa began taking out the bowls before she walked towards the dining area, the bon fire was already set as Virion, Donnel, and the others brought more firewood.

Robin took role of every Shepherd. It seemed that everyone was there to enjoy each others company for the night.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

- Replies:

Legacy Emblem: haha, you know it.

Guardian54: oh, yes. I've only read a portion of it, but it's pretty great so far. Gale force army to the max!

Smashing Skunk53: yeah..well I needed to get the ball rolling with an intro. Many thanks for your reviews!

Grandshadowseal: tastes like carrots?

xTSx: right? Gott love persona and it's harem style. Haha.

Yeah, Robin and his harem will definitely be intriguing. A certain anime?

TheGreatTactician: haha, yes!

Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12: Dance with Me

This took quite a long time to write because I've been slowing down with my progress on Fire Emblem. Hopefully I can finish this up with the next chapter.

-Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

It was nightfall as the Shepherds gathered around the bonfire. With the moon high in the sky, the waves crashed with full force against the sandy beach. The sea breeze was pretty cold, causing several of the girls to huddle together for warmth.

Robin watch the merry setting in front of him as Chrom took the vacant seat by his right side. The Ylissean Prince formed a gentle smile as he too enjoyed the group's company. It was time's like these when war was far from their minds.

"It's been pretty great today." Robin began. With his feet in the sand, he watched the flames pick up and die down from the wind.

"It's true we don't get very many chances to relax in our world." He recalled the war with Grima and the other tragic events that had played out along their journey.

"True, everyone needs to unwind now an again." Robin couldn't truly recall the last time he had a decent break. This was exactly what he and the other Shepherds needed.

Chrom smiled genuinely. "I've seen how tense you've become in the heat of battle, Robin. If this isn't the place for you to let your hair down a little, I don't know where is."

Robin broke into laughter. "Seriously though, I've never been anywhere this beautiful before. It's so relaxing..." He leaned back, gazed at the starry skies then back to the Shepherds.

"Yes," Chrom looked ahead, watching Sumia giggle and converse with his sister Lissa and her best friend Cordelia. Robin took this as the opportunity to tease the young Prince.

"Got your eye on someone?" Robin set his gaze in the same direction. In the moonlight, everyone seemed to look considerably different. The masks they wore during battle were nowhere to be found as cheery smiles and mischievous grins replaced them.

"I-It's nothing." Chrom looked away, suddenly intrigued by the hermit crab in the ground.

Robin shook his head and rose from his seat. He always thought of himself as Chrom's friend, master tactician and at times, when needed, his wing-man.

"Wait, Robin where are you going?" He held out his hand to stop the boy but he was already midway to Sumia by then.

Robin bent down to whisper something into Sumia's ear as she looked at Chrom's direction. The boy could do nothing but hide his face from the girl across him. 'What did he say?' It didn't seem to be a bad thing because Sumia nodded and walked over to Chrom.

"Hello," she took the empty seat by his side as he managed a nervous smile. "Nice evening isn't it?" She smiled back as her hair whipped in the wind.

From a distance, he found Robin with a thumbs up and replaced the seat between Lissa and Cordelia. Chrom sighed and gave him a silent 'thanks' with his eyes. His most trusted tactician always had a plan for everything, especially when singling out their leader, Chrom.

Gregor produced a bottle of what would've been alcohol and passed it down. He had several with him as Anna came out from the shop with a few of her own. Nowi didn't hesitate to take one when Sully skillfully whisked it from her hands.

"Hey! I think I'm old enough to drink that!" She cried out in protest.

Panne and Virion shook their heads. She may have been the oldest amongst all of them, but she certainly didn't look it. In their eyes she was without a doubt, under-aged.

"What? You want this?" Sully held out the bottle and popped it open. "I don't think you can handle this." She took a swig from the bottle as the Shepherds watched her closely. "Besides, you don't look like you're the right age. How old are you, 10?"

Nowi stood up, her eyes glistening with anger and disappointment. "But I'm much older than you! Wayyyy older!"

"Gregor think you don't look old enough." He crossed his arms as Nowi turned to his direction.

"See," Sully sat down and continued her drink. Some of the Shepherds began conversing normally again when Nowi screamed in protest. "Let me drink!"

"No way..." A few of the Shepherds backed away from Sully as Nowi took a familiar stance. The crimson cavalier paid no attention as she attempted to finish her beverage.

"I said give it to me!" Nowi assumed her manakete stance. Her transformation nearly killed the bonfire as she flapped her wings in the sky.

"Oh crap." Sully held a tight grip on the bottle and stepped back.

"Give it to me, NOW!" Nowi called out with her intimidating form.

"N-Never!" Sully booked it, running for her life from the manakete which flew after her in the night's sky.

There was an eerie silence as they watched the two from the distance before breaking into laughter. If there was one thing they learned tonight, it was to not mess with Nowi.

* * *

"Gregor suggest we dance." The sell-sword set down his 10th bottle of beer on the sand, he had the most drinks compared to the other boys. It must've been from all his experience at his old age.

"Dance? But there's no music." Maribelle covered herself in a shawl as the others did the same. An hour or two had passed since Nowi's and Sully's squabble. Yet none of them felt worried, they were sure they could handle themselves.

Anna magically produced a tambourine, from her hand. Did she see this coming? "I believe we have a dancer right?" All eyes turned to Olivia who receded in her seat. "Come now, let's dance." Anna held out her hand for her to take. It would be a shame to miss out on such a wonderful opportunity with friends.

"I-I don't think-" Olivia started out when Robin stood up as well.

"Here, let me." Robin held out his hand as Anna dropped hers.

"Show off." She stuck out her tongue and walked away in search of another dance partner.

"Robin, I-" he silenced Olivia by taking her hand and guiding her away. He didn't recall being that great of a dancer, but he just felt like stepping up to the event. It didn't matted to him if he made a fool out of himself because he was among good friends.

"I know you can dance." He looked into her eyes. "I've seen you, and you're really talented."

'Aww, why does he have to say that now?' She shied away, unable to meet his steel blue eyes.

"But just this time, would you please dance with me?" He asked her politely as his hands remained with hers. They were warm and gentle, just like his words.

"O-Okay." She finally agreed, but her cheeks were ablaze from the close contact with the tactician.

"Great." His eyes lit up as he walked back to the group, his hand was still in hers and she concentrated on the familiar warmth which seeped into her body.

Ricken found a pair of bongos by a cabana and with a bit of help from Vaike, they set it on the sand. Lissa held the tambourine in her hands and began to play with it. The song was uncoordinated and unorchestrated, but by some miracle, it worked. The Shepherds clapped their hands onto their laps as Anna started off with a twist and a quick turn, dancing around the sand as if she were doing battle with it.

She earned a few 'oohs' and 'aahs' when she jumped around. There was no doubt in their minds that she had talent for the art as well.

"We can't let her steal the spotlight now, can we?" Robin pulled Olivia along who remained quiet as he jumped on his feet, alternating between left and right. It was an unusual dance of sorts, but that was all he had.

Olivia stifled a laugh at how silly he looked, he was doing his best to entertain their friends who sat in their seats, drinking and laughing. She felt calmer around him, less nervous and less conscious.

"Come on!" His voice was eager as he pulled her close, exchanging an excited smile for a nervous grin. "It's okay," Robin watched her pink hair flow freely in the night. "It's just you and me."

Olivia gave an obedient nod as Lissa jumped up and down with her tambourine. Somewhere along the lines, the other Shepherds had decided that staying by the sidelines would be a complete waste. Aligned with their respective partners and groups, they began dancing in their own way, some spinning, jumping and...well, you know the rest.

She managed to spin on the sand, turning around as Robin met her face to face. For a person who never recalled having any dance experience, he was fairly good. He managed to mirror her moves until the Shepherds paused to form a circle around them.

"R-Robin, they're looking at us..." She looked nervous again, having acquired their undivided attention.

"It's okay." His eyes dropped halfway as they burned with determination to provide a great show. "Just dance with me." He uttered the word with a hint of charm as he held her hand and spun her around.

Ricken drummed the bongos with all that he had as the two circled around each other, shuffling from side to side before Robin performed a cartwheel.

They were dancing for about five minutes straight when Olivia spun in a pirouette and Robin caught her mid way. 'Time for the finale.' With the remaining energy they had, Robin pulled her outwards and eventually brought her into his arms, sending her down into a dip. They looked into each other's eyes, smiles forming along their faces as the Shepherds clapped in applause.

Panting to catch their breaths, Robin brought her up with their faces mere centimeters from each other. Olivia was so close to him that she could feel his hot breath lingering on her lips. He was so close that she could just kiss him.

His eyes wandered to her eyes, then her pink hair, which looked prettier in the moonlight. He was glad to have had such an opportunity to dance with her.

She leaned forward, closing her eyes as if to kiss him, a reward for being an excellent dance partner.

He didn't hesitate even though he knew all eyes were trained on him, but suddenly Anna yelled out from the crowd breaking their moment.

"Get a room you two!" The red haired merchant broke through the crowd, her head lolling to the side, an indication that she was drunk.

Olivia pulled away, suddenly embarrassed by what she almost did. "T-Thank you Robin, for the dance." Then she left without another word heading for her own cabana.

"Way to ruin a moment Anna." Vaike held his hands in the air.

"Whatever..." She raised her bottle and slung her arms around Robin's neck. "So about that room..."

"What?" The tactician pried her hands off as several boys shot him envied looks. "You're drunk Anna."

And yet it wasn't enough for the merchant to go away. "Aww,"

"I'll take that room." Vaike volunteered as tribute.

"Eww, gross!" Anna held Robin's arm. "I only want Robin."

Maribelle covered Lissa's ears as the two bickered with each other, exchanging a colorful array curse words.

Robin took this as the opportunity to run for it, slipping out of Anna's grasps slyly and heading for the expansive beach. He always enjoyed taking late night strolls, he had a feeling that this might be even better, given the resort's setting.

Cordelia caught his direction and steeled herself. If she was going to approach him, now was the perfect time.

* * *

He sometimes wondered what his life was like before he woke up with no memories. Did he have friends? A family? Those were the thoughts that flooded his mind in the dark of night. To have his memories erased with no clues to who he was, what his life was like, was very unsettling. He watched the waved splash against the shore and the full moon illuminate the ripples of sea water, which seemed to glitter like stardust.

He walked closer, tempted to take a late night swim when he realized he was not alone. Standing by herself was Cherche, their skilled wyvern rider. Robin checked his surroundings once more before approaching the girl. "Hey"

"Oh, hello there Robin, I didn't notice your presence." She watched the cold water brush against her feet, then recede to sea.

"Yeah, hard to tell when the waves are pretty loud."

They conversed for a while, talking about the events that transpired, the fun they had dancing and her wyvern. About 30 minutes passed when she bid him goodnight and retire for the day.

He watched her walk away and stood by the shore, marveling at the deep blue sea's overwhelming presence. 'If only it could be like this everyday.'

"Robin?"

The tactician turned to find Cordelia walking in his direction. When she came close, he extended his hand for her to hold as they stood beside each other.

She released his hand and covered her chest. It was a pleasant scene, tranquil and calm, and a bit romantic too. "Robin..." Her voice was shaky, hinting her nervousness as her cheeks burned brightly from what she would say next.

"Hm?" He turned his head to face her while his blue eyes sparked in the moonlight.

"I-" a sudden rush of wind blew her towards him as her hands landed on his chest to support herself.

He blinked twice, not noticing the light blush and her heart racing against his body.

"Thank you for saving me earlier in battle. Had it not been for you..." She lowered her head, inhaling the sea breeze and his own scent.

"It was no prob-"

It happened suddenly, without warning as Cordelia planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He was surprised, watching the Pegasus knight close her eyes shut as if to prevent seeing his reaction. If he recalled correctly, this was the second time someone pulled a stunt like this, the first being Tharja.

Her heart was racing faster than it ever had. It seemed to surpass the first moment when she first mounted a Pegasus in the air. Yes, it was completely different from the rush she had felt that day.

He'd be lying if he didn't feel anything towards Cordelia. There was certainly something there, although he didn't know exactly what it was. He liked all the girls equally, but to put it bluntly, he sucked with matters of the heart. Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from returning the kiss. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

Cordelia felt the warmth of his lips and a jolt of electricity when he reciprocated the kiss. Was this what it felt like? It was so pleasant and yet at the same time indescribable. She realized that it took all of her willpower to pull away after a minute.

He blinked once, then twice. Robin's hands held her waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"We're even now." Cordelia closed her eyes as the waves crashed in the night.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

- Replies:

Grandshadowseal: actually i haven't, but they both sound really good. I should give it a try sometime.

Guardian54: no problem man. Yeah, that sounds great! The next chapter might get a bit serious, like a possible path for all those morgans. Thanks, haha.

Fireminer: Like a boss!

TheGreatTactician: well what can I say, he's a natural. Hahaha

xTSx: thanks for the support. School days? Sounds familiar. Was it a video game?

I always found fire emblem awakening to be more of a harem until Robin would actually face a decision. I've noticed a spike of those pairings as well.

Glaceon of Flames: right? Haha, oh Tharja...

Thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 13: Bump in the Night

And so comes the final chapter of Summer Fun.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, and suggested themes.

* * *

The trip back to Robin's was a pleasant one, he escorted Cordelia to her respective room before parting ways. After sharing their first kiss, he still didn't know what he felt towards her, or towards any of his female comrades for that matter. His mind was too preoccupied with the war against Grima and the tremendous responsibility he had over the Shepherd's lives.

If only things were different, then maybe, just maybe he could sort out what he felt towards the girls. As the darkness settled in, his buddies had left the bonfire, save for Vaike who was left alone by the dying fire wood. He was probably drunk from the booze he had consumed or the lively atmosphere and so the others decided to leave him be. The tactician simply grinned and continued on his way to his designated room when he suddenly caught sight of two people.

Concealing his presence, he hid into the shadows spying on Chrom and Sumia. They were walking side by side as he escorted her safely to her quarters for the night. He couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but Robin could tell they clicked perfectly. Laughs were exchanged with jokes until they smiled at each other gently. The tactician could only deduce what would come next, since he had experienced it earlier himself.

Unable to continue watching, he took a step back, accidentally colliding against someone in the process. "I'm sorry." He turned and offered the stranger a hand, who he couldn't identify with the lack of light.

"It's fine." It was a woman's voice. She didn't bother taking his hand and was too proud even consider it.

Robin realized who he had stumbled upon and retracted his hand. There was no doubt it was Sully. "So how did the chase go with Nowi?" He attempted to change the conversation.

"What? Oh, uh. Let's just say I finally learned my lesson." She laughed heartily and rummaged her crimson hair and dusted off the sand on her clothes.

Robin smiled genuinely and looked behind to find the Manakete closing in.

"But seriously, I really was bent on not giving her the alcohol. She really doesn't look a day over nine."

"I can agree with you on that." Robin leaned to his side and watched Nowi pause from a distance. "So did she drink it?"

"Uh, yeah. About that..."

"Heyy guys!" Nowi jumped on Sully's back with a wide grin. Her eyes seemed to be brighter than usual. The crimson cavalier had no choice but to bend over as the smaller girl rallied her arm into the air.

"She's a lightweight." Sully choked as Nowi's grip on her throat tightened.

"Ah, I can see that." Robin smiled nervously. Of course she was, how could anyone possibly allow her to drink with such a young, fresh look.

"Watcha guys talkin' about?" Nowi's eyes dropped halfway, her cheeks were bright red. Yes, she was definitely drunk.

"When she caught me, she ended up drinking the whole bottle." Sully tried to shake her off, but was unsuccessful.

"Mhmmm" Nowi nodded and released her grip from Sully who bent over to catch her breath. "And it was goood!"

Robin looked around before noticing Nowi standing on her tiptoes in front of him. She tried to reach his face, but was still too short even with her in this position. "Hey, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Whaaat?" Sully yelled aloud, unable to contain her surprise.

"I said I-"

"I know what you said!" Sully marched towards Nowi, her cheeks stained red from embarrassment.

"Uh..." Well this was an odd question. Their quarters weren't co-ed, but there was no specific rule saying that they couldn't sleep over at each others rooms.

"Can I?" Nowi pleaded with her best puppy pout.

"Hell no!" Sully smacked the girl with a powerful whack to her head. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"But I wannnt to be with Robin! It's not fair that everyone spent time with him except me!" She whined, then broke into tears, shifting into a sad drunk.

Sully shot Robin and uncomfortable, icy stare then looked away. "Fine, whatever. Just shut up already." She wasn't her keeper and to be honest, Robin was the one person she trusted between the boys. He had a kind heart and spirit. Surely, he wouldn't do anything to take advantage of her in this state.

"Yay!" Nowi rejoiced and ran around in circles.

With one swift move, Sully closed the gap between her and the blonde haired tactician. "You better take good care of her. And no funny business you got that?" She directed a finger at his chest. "If I find out that you did 'something' to her I will-"

"C'mon!" Nowi linked arms with Robin and dragged him away.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to her." He attempted to reassure Sully before his voice was out of reach.

* * *

Much to his surprise, after bouncing up and down on the mattress, Nowi dropped into a deep slumber. She must've been tired chasing Sully around at night.

He tucked her into bed, pulling the covers over her body as she slept soundly. Robin considered himself lucky since his room was a single, no one had to pester him about having a girl sleep over. Perhaps Chrom had one too, but he didn't know for sure. Anna handed them their keys after dinner and showed them to the wooden cabins hidden along the forest.

He studied the interior carefully, from the polished dark brown wooden walls and elegant beach themed furniture. This really was a great resort. With Nowi fast asleep, Robin changed out of his dirty clothes, throwing them into a hamper and covering his bottom half with a white towel. He opened the door to his bathroom and froze in his tracks, his eyes widening when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Took you long enough!" Anna waved a hand lazily from the tub.

"W-What are you doing here?" He closed the door behind, making sure not to wake Nowi. There was a mild sense of panic in his voice when he realized the potential bad routes this would lead to.

"I wanted to take a bath and mine didn't seem to be working." She lied easily and pulled her crimson hair back. Her body was conveniently covered with an pile of bubbles. "Your room was the closest so I went ahead and used yours."

Robin stepped forward and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Of course..." What else could he expect from the mischievous merchant.

"Come join me." She offered out her hand with a grin plastered along her lips.

"No thanks." He shrugged her off and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm afraid that won't do. You see, if you don't, I'll tell everyone here that you slept with Nowi." She ran a finger along her lips, watching his reaction closely.

'Blackmail. Of course.' Well, she certainly had a way of getting what she wanted. He slowly released his hand from the door and walked over to her direction. His cheeks were stained red, when he realized that the bubbles were the only things covering her nude figure. This was potentially problematic.

"Are you coming in?" Her voice started to grow impatient as he stood there contemplating about his unfortunate situation.

The tub was enough to fit three people, plenty of space for him to keep his distance from her. He watched the bubbles float on top of the water before hesitantly placing a foot in. The water was lukewarm and surprisingly refreshing, but with Anna's presence, it seemed to negate the effect.

"No towel." She eyed the material closely, waiting for it to drop on the ground.

"What?" He raised both eyebrows and took his foot back when she held it with her hand.

"You heard me, no towel."

"..." Robin managed to find one safe way. He quickly submerged himself into the tub with the towel still intact, he gathered enough bubbles and discarded it briefly onto the floor.

"Smart boy." Anna twirled a strand of her hair with her index finger. He certainly wasn't like the other boys, Robin was gifted and highly intelligent, as expected of their praised master tactician. It was an attractive quality, one that most girls, including Anna, would desire in a potential 'mate'.

Robin sat in the tub, doing his best to keep his cool around the girl. He had never done this before, bathe with a female, much less one who he wasn't romantically involved with. There was no way this would turn out to be good. "Are you drunk too?" He questioned her when she wore the same mask of pink that Nowi had.

"No, well...maybe a little. I'm not a lightweight like that Manakete in your room. Unlike her, I can tolerate my alcohol...to an extent."

He looked away, shying as her foot grazed his left leg. 'This is not good.' What if someone saw them? What would they think of him then? Being branded as a playboy tactician was not viable option.

"You know, Robin." Anna voice dropped to a dangerously low tone. "I didn't quite understand what all the fuss about you was about, but..." She moved closer as her feet contacted his thigh. "I think I'm starting too."

It was no use, he couldn't keep a straight face much longer, not with her making these advances. "Really?" His heart started to pound in his chest when she cupped his face with her right hand.

"Yes." Anna batted her eyelashes at him as he tried to move back. "And I think we should..."

"Should?..."

"You know..." Her voice was purely seductive now, hinting what most hormonal teenagers would do.

Robin knew where this conversation was headed, his heart raced faster from panic not excitement. Or at least that's what he thought.

Anna brushed up against him, the bubbles dissipating as she tried to get closer. His blonde hair was still dry, and he smelled like the sun which scorched down on them earlier in the day. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, his expression remaining flustered and embarrassed. He was cute this way, innocent enough to look like her prey for the night.

Robin swallowed hard when her breath became audible. He thought about pushing her away, but she would only retaliate in protest. If anything, her advances would be heightened and he couldn't have that, could he?

She examined his eyebrows, crossed together as his eyes glistened from fear of what she might do next. But what caught her attention were his soft, unflinching lips. Anna rested her hands on his shoulders as she tilted her head closer to his.

Robin closed his eyes, a third time in one day would prove to be too much. He prayed for a savior of sorts, or even an opportunity for him to leave his predicament.

As by some miracle, there was knock on his door and a call with his name. Anna froze, her head hung low as she knew he had to get that. Slowly and reluctantly, she pulled away, allowing Robin sufficient room to leave the tub.

"I'm sorry, I need to get that." He reached for a dry towel, conveniently placed by his right side and stood with his rear facing Anna. His hands worked quickly to drape himself, but he didn't turn around to catch the crimson merchant agape, having received a full view of his derriére briefly. Excusing himself, he rushed out of the bathroom leaving her alone with a dark red blush along her face.

* * *

He opened the door about a quarter to find Sumia standing at the front of his steps. "Uh...hello Sumia." Robin knew he didn't look quite presentable at the moment, which the Pegasus knight quickly took note of.

"I-I'm sorry." Sumia turned around to cover her cheeks with her right hand. "I-Is now a bad time?" Hesitantly, she turned around to find the boy stepping out of his room to check up on her.

"Umm..." Robin looked back at the door, then his occupied bed. Surely, out of all the Shepherds, Sumia would understand. "Not really..."

"I-I see." Summing up her courage, he turned around with her head hung low to avoid his half naked self. "T-Then may I have a word with you?"

"Sure..." Robin was caught off guard by her sudden request. "But I have to warn you, there's someone in my room." He brushed away the thought mentioning Anna for the time being.

"Someone?" Sumia tilted her head to the side, curious to know who could possibly be in the room with their tactician. He opened the door and gestured her in only to find a surprised look on Sumia's face. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, possibly assuming what Nowi could be doing in his bed.

"It's not what it looks like!" He tried to keep his voice calm while Sumia looked between Nowi fast asleep, then to Robin. "Allow me to explain. She was drunk after catching the bottle with Sully. And she wished to sleep in my room for the night."

"Did you..."

"I didn't. I swear, all she did was jump around on the mattress before knocking out." His voice was sincere, unusually calm as he reasoned out to her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, unable to imagine that Robin would ever do such a thing. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

Robin sighed in relief as Sumia sat by the bed, watching Nowi fast asleep. "So what did you want to talk about?"

She patted down the bedding for him to take his seat, no longer fazed by his current presentation. It was going to be a long story.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have bothered you about this Robin." Sumia shied away from the tactician, who leaned forward with his hands resting on his lap.

He and Sumia had been great friends since his recruitment, in short, they had grown to confide their deepest thoughts with each other freely. They shared a strong bond, as if they were best friends.

Sumia had told Robin about the night she spent with Chrom today with great detail. He took this opportunity to listen closely, wondering why she had sought him out late at night.

"I like Lord Chrom." She confessed as his expression remained unfazed. "But I'm not sure if I love him...yet."

Robin sat in deep thought. "Well, there's no rush." He smiled gently. "It's not like he's getting married anytime soon."

"You're right." Sumia regretted her words, wishing to take them back. "There's no rush."

Robin studied her face closely, she seemed to be hiding something else, but he didn't know what it was.

"But..." She clenched her hands into fists at her lap. "Is it wrong for me to like someone else, other than Chrom?"

"Uh..." He replied unintelligently and watched Nowi in back of them, still fast asleep. "I don't think so."

"Oh..."

"Someone else is on your mind?" Robin grinned playfully, he never thought Sumia would have an interest with another boy other than Chrom.

"A little..." She admitted shyly.

"Is it Virion?" Robin faced her, waiting for her to respond.

"No"

"Stahl?"

"Nope"

"I know, it must be Fredrick." Robin pointed upwards happily.

"No, it's not him." She closed her eyes, her heart growing anxious with him guessing.

"Then Gaius?"

Sumia shook her head, growing impatient with every passing second. "Gods Robin, it's you!" It came out a little too loud as she stood up, her heart aching and cheeks flustered when he blinked, bewildered by her words.

"What?"

"It's you. I-I think I like you Robin."

He looked away. How was he supposed to respond to that? Chrom was his best friend, who obviously had an interest in Sumia.

"I know, I'm sure Chrom and I like each other, but sometimes, when I'm alone, you're all I can think about." Sumia's voice cracked midway, this was certainly tougher than she had imagined.

"Umm..." Robin didn't know what to say. He was surprised, shocked that Sumia had grown to have romantic feelings towards him.

"I'm so sorry Robin, now I've put you in an awkward position. But I just wanted to tell you the truth." Sumia stood from her seat, prepared to leave Robin after her confession. "I...I should leave now."

"Wait" Robin held her hand, which was warm and soft to touch. "Sumia, I'm sorry too. Chrom is my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt him. So-"

"I understand." Sumia noticed his hand in hers and blushed. She only had a crush on him, Sumia was sure she would get over him in time.

A knock on the door broke their moment as both eyes turned to check who it was. Robin released his hold on Sumia and excused himself to answer the door. He turned the knob to find Lissa and Maribelle standing by his porch. "Hello." He stood outside, unaware that his towel was the only source of fabric that draped his body.

Both girls turned bright red at the sight of their tactician half naked. With shoulders tensed, they turned away, unable to meet such a sight.

"Lissa, Maribelle, did you need something?" He looked down, then noticed why they couldn't meet him this way, Robin really needed to put on some clothes.

"Y-Yes we wanted to check up on your wound from earlier." Lissa replied, her hands covering her eyes as Robin watched their backs.

"So would you be so kind as to put some clothes on, Robin." Maribelle added.

"Oh, of course." He turned around but realized Nowi and Sumia were still in his room along with Anna in the bathroom. "On second thought, my clothes are drenched, I'm afraid this is all I have at the moment." Robin scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh..." Lissa felt Maribelle's hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

The troubadour sighed. "It's fine, we just came here to check up on your wounds quickly." She turned around, noticed his bare chest and tried to cover her blush with a serious look. "It can't be helped if your clothes are...drenched. Come, Lissa." She took her treasure's hand and entered Robin's room.

"Wait-" the blonde tactician held out his hand to stop them, but it was too late. They both shot an icy glare at him when they noticed Nowi and Sumia in the room. He face palmed himself before having to explain the whole situation to them.

* * *

Minutes passed as Maribelle traced the small of Robin's back, inspecting the wound from earlier. With Lissa and Sumia at her sides, she tensed as they stared at her, then to the tactician who sat at the edge of the bed. Nowi remained fast asleep, mumbling several words to herself before shifting to her side.

Robin glanced at the bathroom wondering if Anna was still in there, threatening to barge in her birthday suit. He hoped she wouldn't do that because doing so would mean social suicide.

Maribelle retracted her hand and sat by the bed. "You seem to be doing okay. There's no pain, is there?" She narrowed her eyes, waiting for his answer.

"There's no pain." His hand traced the back of his scar. "Thank you Maribelle." Robin smiled brightly, delighted to have such worrisome comrades.

"Well, then..." Maribelle stood, taking Lissa's hand with her own. "We should get going. It has become quite late."

He nodded and walked them out the door only to find Sully and Cherche by his porch. "Hey, I just came to check up on No..." She looked past him to find Maribelle, Lissa, Sumia and Nowi. "What in the-" She found him wrapped in only a single towel, chest bare, exposing a lot of skin.

"It's not what it looks like!" Robin panicked, holding out his hands in surrender.

"Oh? Then why are you dressed like that, with a horde of women?" She pointed accusingly at him. Cherche took a peek into his room only to find Anna stepping out with a towel across her chest. Her eyes widened as she tapped Sully's shoulder.

"Why you little-" Sully shoved Robin who stepped back, unaware of Anna's lewd presence which caused sparks to fly.

"What's with all this ruckus?" Panne stepped out of her room, her ears point upwards as he heard shouting and yelling. Her room mate, Cordelia stepped out to find the red haired cavalier shouting curse words at Robin. When she focused her eyesight, she realized he was half dressed sporting only a towel to hide his lower region. "Robin?"

Sully managed to push Robin back, the girls trailing behind the raging cavalier who nearly hit him with a fist full of her rage. Anna stepped back, hand gripping her towel with the other covering her mouth. This was turning out to be quite an entertaining night.

Panne and Cordelia rushed to his room since his door remained open. They watched the crowd of girls and asked for a briefing of what happened.

"Give me a chance to explain!" Robin pleaded until he was backed against a wall. He looked at the girls noticing Cordelia and Panne. Why were they all in his room and at such a late hour?

"Shut up!" Sully aimed at his face, missing as her fist collided with te wall. She didn't seem to be hurt as he narrowly dodged and ducked, climbing up the bed, making sure not to step on Nowi's sleeping figure.

Olivia stood from a distance, hesitantly stepping in the room as Tharja followed. It seemed that they had heard the noises as well. When the dark mage found Robin, half naked, hands in the air as Sully charged with a strike, she muttered some words before holding her right hand atop her. "Sleep"

The girls felt their eyes drop, a sleepy sensation overwhelming them as they dropped to the floor, one after the other. Aside from Tharja, Robin was the only one who stayed up, eyes clenched shut before Sully dropped onto his bed with a loud thud.

Slowly, Tharja made his way to him, stepping over the girls who had fallen prey to her hex. "It seems you've gotten yourself into quite the dilemma Robin." She stood below the bed, eying him carefully to take in his presence.

Robin opened on eye, followed by the other. It only took a second for him to realize that the room had grown quiet with the group of girls fast asleep on the ground. "What happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about." She pushed Sully's body to the side, who fell to the ground with her back on the floor. "I placed a temporary hex on them, lulling them to sleep."

"Oh..." Robin felt the bed adjust as Tharja stood beside him.

She snaked his arm into his, eyes trained on his broad shoulders, Adam's apple, then to his surprised face. "It's getting late, why don't we retire for the day?" Her voice was dangerously low hinting something as she waved her hand and the door slammed shut.

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself when he found her lips moving, chanting words he couldn't make out. Before he knew it, his knees buckled and he steadied himself, palms grounded on the mattress as Tharja bent down by his side. Robin's eyes focused on her eyes, which gleamed with a hint of mischievous intent before his arms gave out, his head collapsing on her lap.

With the stroke of her hand, she pulled back his blonde hair revealing his sleepy eyes as he fell into a deep slumber. She waved the lights off as the room transitioned into a dark blue hue, with nothing by the moonlight tracing his sleeping figure.

* * *

_The next morning_

With the sun rising from the forest, the skies remained clear as a flock of birds flew down on the ocean, waves crashing against the golden sand.

Ricken did his rounds, knocking on each of the Shepherds rooms to wake them up for the day. His last destination was Robin's, whose door was left slightly open as his hand pushed the door. With a single creak, he nearly stepped on Cordelia's hand as he noticed that all of his female comrades were scattered on the floor. He noticed Robin's attire as his cheeks reddened hurrying back to close the door pressed against his back with only one question in his mind. "What exactly happened in there last night?"

* * *

A/N: So that concludes Summer Fun. It's taken much longer than I had expected but now I'm more than ready to start the next story after this one. It will revolve around Robin's marriage candidates once more, so it might take a while as well. Thanks for all your support and hope to wrote its sequel soon.

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave and/or review.

Thanks for reading


End file.
